A New World: Part 2
by ShadowQueenGalactica
Summary: AU: (3 Part Series): Part 2: With the enemy defeated, the Sailor Guardians are forced to flee Earth and start a new life on Kinmoku. How will they cope having to start a new life on a new planet? What will it be like completing High School on Kinmoku? Will Seiya and Usagi finally take the leap and become a couple? What happens when Usagi makes a life changing decision?
1. Prologue

**A New World- Part II**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 1 out later tonight. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**A New World- Part II**

**::::Prologue::::**

Watching the throne room doors open, Princess Kakyuu smiled watching her Guardians enter the room. Seeing Usagi enter the throne room first, she was surprised to see the Guardians of the White Moon Princess were not transformed. "My Starlight's, thank you for bringing them safely here." She said watching the three bow.

"Usagi, I cannot express how sorry I am for the loss of your planet. I know the pain and defeat you are experiencing. I too experienced this when we had to flee from Sailor Galaxia."

"Thank you Princess Kakyuu." Usagi said tears shining in her eyes.

"I have arranged everything you will need to start your new life on Kinmoku." Princess Kakyuu said glancing at her Starlight's. "My Starlight's stay at the chateau during their school year, there will be plenty of room for you all. You will all have your own rooms, and you will still be together with your Guardians." She said noticing some of the Earth's guardians were wiping tears from their cheeks. "Until school begins, my Starlight's will remain here at the palace with me." She said noticing the two older girls towards the back exchange looks. "Will these arrangements be a problem?" She asked, watching the two blush from being caught.

"No, this will not be a problem." Usagi said as she glanced back at Haruka and Michiru. Seeing them quickly look down, she softly sighed before turning her attention back onto Princess Kakyuu. "I- I can't tell you how much this means to us. I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you've done for us." She said tears streaking her cheeks.

"Our realm owes you a great debt for what you did for us Usagi. If Sailor Galaxia and Chaos had not been defeated, the galaxy would have been plunged into darkness and despair." She said tearfully smiling. "You saved us all when you fought as Eternal Sailor Moon and as the White Moon Princess. You are this galaxies savior." She said watching Usagi tearfully look at her.

"I'm not anyone's savior, Princess Kakyuu." Usagi tearfully stated as she looked down in shame. "I couldn't save my own planet." She bitterly stated, clenching her fists at the thought of her fallen home. Looking back up, she watched Princess Kakyuu step forwards from her throne approaching her, feeling Princess Kakyuu gently resting her hand against her shoulder before she softly spoke.

"I know you are all still in shock and despair over what has happened." Princess Kakyuu gently stated. "I only hope that you will eventually be able to accept Kinmoku as your new home." Noticing the throne doors opening, she smiled watching one of the guards entering the throne room.

"We're ready to escort our guests to their home." The guard stated as he bowed to his Princess.

"Thank you." Princess Kakyuu gently stated, then looked at her Starlight's. "You three are dismissed from your duties for the remainder of the day. Please go and get some rest from your long journey. I will see you in two days."

"Thank you Princess Kakyuu." Sailor Star Fighter said, as they bowed to their Princess.

* * *

Looking out the passenger window of the SUV, Usagi smiled watching three black motorcycles swiftly speed past them speeding ahead of them. Seeing Seiya was in the lead, she could faintly hear Haruka muttering something under breath about them showing off.

Seeing they were near a large body of water, she noticed the water reflected the sun's rays bringing out the deep aquamarine blue of the water. "It's so beautiful here." She softly stated, then looked over when the guard chuckled.

"If you think this is beautiful, wait until the first snow of winter." The older guard stated, smiling at the blonde. "Forgive me for being so bold, but how old are you, your grace?"

"You don't have to call me that." Usagi said sadly smiling. "I just recently turned seventeen." She said seeing his surprised look.

"You're so young, I was expecting to meet an experienced aged warrior when I heard the realms Savior and her Guardians would be seeking refuge on Kinmoku." The guard stated, seeing her smile, shaking her head as she turned her gaze back out the window.

Turning her attention back out the window, Usagi blinked her tears back before softly speaking. "No, I'm none of those things."

"How much longer?" Michiru curiously asked, seeing the guard glance in the rear-view mirror. Watching him point, she looked in awe at the large chateau sitting atop a hill overlooking the ocean. "How many rooms are there?"

"There's twelve bedrooms, an entertainment room, large dining room and kitchen, a fitness room, the sitting room, and a large pool in the back." The guard said growing quiet as he was thinking. "I'm sure there's more. It's been years since I was there last as a security detail." He said chuckling. "If there's anything you're missing, any amenities you need, please let us know. We want to make sure you're comfortable."

"We are going to need clothes. We can't just wear these." Haruka said motioning to the staff uniforms they were given while aboard the space vessel.

"Of course, I will be back tomorrow to pick you up and you will all be given a line of credit to purchase what you need." The guard stated. "Your school uniforms will arrive shortly before school starts."

"Thank you, you've been so helpful." Michiru said, smiling up at the guard.

"You're welcome." The guard stated. "We're here." He said stopping outside a gate. Entering a code, he watched the gate automatically open and continued forward through the entrance. Following along a gravel path, he parked in front of the large chateau.

Seeing the three motorcycles already parked, he watched the door open and watched Princess Kakyuu's three guardians step out. "I will let them take over and show you around." He said stepping out of the vehicle. Watching a second suburban pull up behind his vehicle, he watched as the eight teenagers emerged from both vehicles. 'To be this young and go through such a devastating hardship.' He sadly thought.

"Thank you, we will see you tomorrow." Usagi said uncomfortably smiling when he bowed to her.

"Yes, it was an honor meeting you, your grace. I will send a message when I'm on my way." The guard stated, then turned motioning the second guard of the second vehicle to leave.

Following her friends up the stairs of the chateau, Usagi stopped and looked back at the two vehicles driving away.

"Usagi?" Ami softly asked, turning when noticing her friend had stopped following them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Usagi said, forcing a smile. Hurrying her steps, she walked beside her friend up the remaining steps. Entering the large chateau, she noticed a grand staircase leading up to the second floor.

"There's six available bedrooms on the second floor and and three on the first floor." Taiki said as he shut the door.

"We will take the three bedrooms on the first floor." Haruka said watching Michiru and Hotaru nod in agreement.

"Alright, the rest is-" Yaten said then watched in shock as Minako and Rei swiftly ran up the stairs.

"I'm getting the middle room!" Minako called out as she ran towards the stairs.

"Not if I get it first." Rei said as she quickly raced Minako upstairs.

"You can't have it, I called it first!" Minako argued noticing Rei was getting the lead upstairs.

Shaking her head, Usagi loudly sighed with exasperation as she walked towards the stairs. "Let's go find our rooms Ami." She said as she and Ami took their time walking up the stairs. Carefully walking around Minako and Rei, she shook her head watching them pulling on each other trying to prevent the other from claiming the room. Walking towards the middle room, she stepped into the room and turned the lock on the door. Angrily pulling the door shut she looked at Minako and Rei who had automatically stopped their bickering as soon as the door slammed shut.

"Usagi?" Minako worriedly asked.

"Now it's no one's room, find a new one." Usagi sternly said, then turned and quietly walked to the first room at the end of the hall.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Usagi entered the sunlit bedroom, turning and grabbing onto the door. 'I cannot believe them, acting like that over a room.' She thought with frustration as she swiftly slammed her bedroom door shut. Locking the door, she shakily sighed as she slid against the door roughly sitting on the floor. Leaning against the door, she could feel tears streaking her cheeks. Bringing her knees up to her chest she buried her face against her knees and bitterly cried. Jumping when she heard a soft knock on the door, she wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath before shakily speaking. "I'm alright, I don't want to talk about it." She said grateful when she did not get a response. Noticing the shadow of a tree through the curtains, she wiped her tears away as she silently stood walking towards the window.

Pulling the curtains back, she was surprised to see a balcony door revealed from behind the curtain. Seeing a tree right against her balcony, she smiled opening the balcony door stepping outside onto the balcony. Glancing back at her bedroom, she swiftly climbed onto the railing of the balcony then jumped the small distance onto the tree's branch. Swiftly and clumsily climbing down the tree, she gasped as she lost her grip falling the small remaining distance she had left to climb. Rubbing her sore hip, she shakily stood, then quickly took off to find somewhere she could finally be alone.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

"Neko-chan, please open the door." Haruka sternly stated, as she knocked on the bedroom door. "Come on, you can't keep ignoring us." She said then looked at Yaten who was quickly walking upstairs.

"I found them." Yaten said holding up a set of keys. "It should be-" He said, then gasped when Haruka angrily jerked the keys from his hand. "You're welcome." He snapped, as he glared at the blonde.

"Took you long enough." Haruka snapped back.

"Enough." Luna sternly stated, looking at the two. "Haruka, you need to calm down before you-"

"No, she needs to hear this." Haruka sternly stated. "She's acting like she's the only one who has lost everything."

"Did you lose Michiru?" Luna sternly asked, watching the group quickly look at her in surprise. Seeing Haruka softly sigh, she watched the blonde look at her before silently shaking her head.

"No Luna." Haruka said, seeing tears shining in Luna's eyes.

"Well she has lost everything Haruka. She's lost Mamoru, Endymion-sama, Chibi-Usa, and Crystal Tokyo. The Earth was the only thing she had left as a reminder of what she and Mamoru were supposed to have." Luna sternly stated. "Instead of getting mad at her for pushing everyone away, perhaps you should try to understand why she's pushing everyone away."

"She's not going to be in the bedroom." Seiya spoke up, watching Luna and Haruka quickly look over at him. Raising from the wall he was leaning against, he softly sighed. 'There's a tree outside the balcony of this bedroom, if she's wanting to get away, she will have easy access to leaving undetected."

"You're just now telling us this?" Michiru angrily demanded. "She doesn't need to be alone right now. She's still grieving over Mamoru, what if she tries to harm herself."

"If she wanted to harm herself, she would have already tried." Seiya said, then softly sighed in annoyance. "Open the door, she won't be in there, I guarantee it." He said watching Haruka begin to try to unlock the door with the set of keys in her hands.

* * *

Climbing the tree, Usagi sighed as she struggled to get a good grip to where she could climb back up the tree. "Damn." She mumbled, while walking around the tree trying to find a low branch to climb. Spotting a low branch, she smiled as she reached up for the branch. Grabbing onto the branch, she swiftly pulled herself up into the tree once more. Quickly climbing back up towards her balcony, she carefully walked along the branch. Jumping onto the balcony, she walked into her bedroom and sighed out in frustration when seeing Haruka and Luna were waiting in her room. "What are you doing in my room, how did you get in here, the door was locked?"

"Where have you been Usagi?" Luna worriedly asked.

"I went for a walk, I had to clear my mind. There's a cove just over this hill, it's beautiful down there. I was sitting on the hill looking down at it." Usagi said then sighed seeing the two were not going to let her change the subject. "I had to be alone, it was just too much for me today." She said softly sighing. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just tell us next time." Haruka sternly stated. "Quit running away like this, we are still your Guardians. When you disappear like this, we don't know if-"

"You're not my guardians anymore." Usagi swiftly interrupted, tears shining in her eyes. "I've lost the Silver Crystal, I can no longer become Eternal Sailor Moon or Serenity-sama. I'm- I'm nobody now, I'm just me." She said shakily sighing. "You don't have to waste anymore time on me."

"Usagi." Luna gasped in shock, tears shining in her eyes. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do Luna." Usagi said tears shining in her eyes. "Earth is gone, my future with Mamo-chan is gone, Chi...Chibi-Usa is gone." She said, tears streaking her cheeks. "I don't have a future worth protecting anymore."

"You are unbelievably stubborn Neko-chan." Haruka sternly stated then softly sighed. "You are never going to have a future for us to protect, if you don't choose to accept this is as a part of your new future." She said walking to her Princess. Kneeling in front of her she looked up into her tear filled eyes as she gently took her friend's hand into hers. "It doesn't matter where we are, or where we make our home, you are still the White Moon Princess. We are bound to you Neko-chan, you're not getting rid of us." She said, smiling when she watched Usagi tearfully nod her head.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, keep an eye out for Chapter 1! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	2. Chapter 1

**A New World- Part II**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 2 out later. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Chapter 1::::**

**(Three Months Later)**

Watching out the window Minako smiled when seeing the three familiar motorcycles driving towards the chateau. "They're here!" She excitedly called out, excited the three were finally returning to the chateau.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Rei asked noticing Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru look towards her.

"If you would stop bothering us it would get done." Haruka snapped.

"It's almost done Rei." Makoto said, smiling up at her friend.

"Where's Usagi?" Michiru curiously asked.

"I was setting the table, like I was told to do." Usagi said, walking into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" She asked leaning against the center island watching Michiru chopping vegetables.

"No Neko-chan, we've got this." Haruka said chuckling. "You know you're not allowed in the kitchen anymore." She teased, watching their Princess blush.

"I burn one thing, and I get exiled from cooking." Usagi mumbled, as she turned and left the kitchen.

Gently laughing, Michiru smiled as she watched their Princess leave the kitchen pouting. "We should probably give her another chance. In her defense, she was cooking alone." She said gently laughing at the memory.

"We can pair Neko-chan with them on cooking duty. Surely between the four of them they can cook something edible." Haruka smirked, chuckling when Michiru smacked her arm.

* * *

Parking his motorcycle, Seiya sighed as he removed his helmet. Getting off his motorcycle, he noticed Taiki park beside him, then Yaten beside Taiki. "It's good to be home." He sighed.

"It's not going to be as quiet as it used to be." Yaten said, sighing when he watched Minako open the door then step out and excitedly shouting out to them.

"Welcome home!" Minako excitedly called out, watching the three walking towards the stairway of the entrance.

"What smells good?" Yaten curiously asked, watching Minako smile at his question.

"Dinner is almost ready." Minako said, watching the three look at her in surprise. "Come on." She said watching them walk through the door.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." Taiki said, motioning to the uniform he was still wearing.

"Me too." Yaten said as he tiredly stretched his arms. "Are you going to go change Seiya?" He asked, then sighed seeing his brother was walking towards the kitchen. "I guess not." He mumbled as he and Taiki went to their bedrooms to change from their palace uniforms.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Seiya smiled seeing Haruka, Michiru, and Makoto placing dishes of food onto the counter to cool. "This looks delicious."

"Thanks." Makoto said, smiling as Seiya reached to take an item from a tray. Watching Michiru smack his hand with a spoon, she laughed as he cried out in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" Seiya demanded, cradling his stinging hand.

"Don't touch the food until it's time to eat." Michiru sternly said, pointing the spoon at him.

"I was just wanting to try some." Seiya mumbled, as he quickly retreated from the room. Walking out of the kitchen, he heard a door shut from the top floor and smiled seeing Usagi walking towards the stairs. Walking to the base of the stairs he watched her smile when she noticed him. "Did you miss me Odango?" He teased, watching her smile more at his words as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"Possibly, did you miss me?" Usagi teased as she passed him.

"I asked your first." Seiya said, watching her turn and glance at him before turning forward as she entered the kitchen. Chuckling with amusement, he smiled as he walked the direction of his bedroom so he could change from his uniform.

* * *

"Is that all you're going to eat Odango?" Seiya asked, looking at the small portions on her plate compared to the plate full he had.

"I normally go for my run after dinner. I don't want to eat too much." Usagi said, then motioned to his plate. "Are you going to eat all that?" She retorted back, smiling when she made him blush.

"It's good. Of course I'm going to eat all of it." Seiya said, as he took a bite of his food.

"Since you guys are back, you're going to have kitchen duty with Neko-chan." Haruka said, watching their Princess excitedly smile as she looked up at her.

"Thank you!" Usagi happily stated. "I promise I won't cause any more fires." She said blushing when Seiya and Yaten started laughing at her.

"You what?" Yaten asked between laughter.

"I kind of got sidetracked and forgot about what I was cooking." Usagi mumbled, laughing nervously while she rubbed the back of her head.

"I hope you three can cook." Haruka said, looking at the three. "Neko-chan struggles with boiling water." She said, watching the three once again burst out with laughter.

"Well, I can't learn if no one will let in the kitchen." Usagi huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry, Yaten and I are both excellent cooks. Seiya normally just mooches off of us." Taiki stated, smiling when his brother quickly scowled at him.

"I can cook too, I just choose not to." Seiya said as he glared at his brothers.

"We've received our school uniforms and class schedules. Your letters arrived as well, we placed them on your beds." Ami said watching Taiki nod.

"Yes I found mine." Taiki said watching Yaten and Seiya nod with agreement.

"Will there be student parking?" Minako asked, watching Yaten nod his head.

"Do we want to take turns driving, or do we want to take our own vehicles." Rei asked.

"I'm taking my own, I don't want to stay there any longer than I have to." Usagi said seeing the three look up at her. "So whoever doesn't have any after school activities can ride home with me."

"We'll take two vehicles." Minako suggested. "Those who do not need to stay late will ride home with Usagi, the rest can ride with whoever is driving for the week. Will that be alright Usagi?"

"Perfect." Usagi said, as she nodded her head in agreement. "When are your classes starting at the University?" She asked, watching Michiru smile.

"A week from now." Michiru said noticing Taiki look towards them.

"What are you two majoring in?" Taiki asked seeing the couple look at him.

"I will be in the Musical Performance Program, my main focus will be classical music." Michiru said sadly sighing. "I wish I had been able to bring my violin with me." She said sadly sighing. Feeling Haruka take her hand, she smiled feeling Haruka give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm majoring in engineering." Haruka said softly sighing. "I'd rather be racing, but tryouts haven't started yet. The racing here seems more intense than on Earth, I'm looking forward to the challenge."

"This is our last year of school. We need to start getting ready for entrance exams and deciding what we are doing after we graduate." Ami said, looking at her four friends.

"Are you going to still pursue a medical career?" Michiru asked watching Ami smile and nod her head. "You'll make a wonderful doctor Ami." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Ami said slightly blushing at the compliment.

"I already know what I'm majoring in." Minako said excitedly smiling. "I'm hoping to get into the Musical Arts or the Theatre Arts Program."

"Culinary School, I want to own my own restaurant." Makoto said, smiling at the thought of all the new techniques she would be learning to prepare food on Kinmoku.

"I was training to take over the shrine, so I'm not sure what I'm going to do now." Rei said softly sighing.

"What about you Odango? Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Seiya asked, watching her shake her head.

"No, not yet." Usagi said keeping her gaze down.

"You have until the end of the school year to think about it." Ami said, watching her friend look up and sadly smile.

"I know." Usagi said then quickly stood gathering her things. "I'm going for my run, I'll be back later." She said quickly walking out of the room.

"Did I say something?" Ami worriedly asked.

"No he did." Haruka said glaring at Seiya.

"I didn't do anything." Seiya stated incredulously. "I just asked her a question."

"She was going to be getting married after she graduated." Michiru softly stated, seeing Seiya swiftly look down and sigh.

"Damn." Seiya said quickly standing. "I need to apologize."

"Sit Seiya." Taiki sternly stated.

"Apologizing will only make it worse Seiya, just give her some space right now." Yaten said watching his brother look up at him before reluctantly nodding.

Nodding his head, Seiya reluctantly sat and stared at his empty plate. 'How could I be so stupid.' He thought with frustration.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Walking onto the diving board, Usagi smiled as she carefully sat and dipped her legs into the cold water. Shivering as a chill ran up her spine, she stared down into the clear water letting her thoughts wander. Looking back up at the early morning sky, she looked up at the two moons in the early morning sky. 'I want to go home.' She sadly thought, tears shining in her eyes.

"How's the water Odango?" Seiya asked, as he walked to the edge of the pool. Seeing her jump at the sound of his voice, he chuckled seeing her quickly look up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Usagi said watching him sit and place his legs into the water.

"This water is ice cold." Seiya said quickly pulling his legs out. "Are you going swimming in this?" He asked, watching her shake her head.

"I was, until I felt how cold it was." Usagi said, watching him walk to one of the lounge chairs and sit. "You're up early."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seiya asked, watching her smile.

"I just assumed you would take advantage of sleeping in since you're not at the palace." Usagi said seeing him smile.

"I'm used to getting up early. We normally started our patrols two hours ago." Seiya said seeing her look at him in surprise. "Why are you up so early?" He asked then watched her point up to one of the Star Fleet vessels lifting off, leaving the atmosphere of the planet.

"I enjoy watching them." Usagi said smiling as she looked up at the sky. "That's what brought us here, right?" She asked, watching Seiya nod his head then chuckle.

"Yes, it's a Star Fleet vessel. It's probably going on patrol. They are normally gone for a year, then return and another crew goes out to start their patrol. There's multiple fleets along the realm patrolling and ensuring we have no more surprises." Seiya said watching Usagi nod her head.

"You never had this before?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"We did, but they were reserved for major conflict." Seiya said. "By the time Sailor Galaxia was detected, it was too late." He said clenching his fists at the terrible ordeal his planet had suffered. "After order was restored amongst our realm, a council was formed and all the planets in this realm for the exception of one has agreed to form one major military unit so we can work together as one to protect our realm from any other major threats."

"What planet is the exception?" Usagi asked seeing him look up at her.

"Enif." Seiya said softly sighing. "They are a proud and stubborn race." He said looking up at the sunlit sky. "They nearly lost their planet entirely, but they found a way to push on through the destruction." He said leaning back against the lounge chair. "Their leader, he has completely banned the Star Fleet from flying in their territory. "We had one of our vessels destroyed when they circled through the Enif territory to respond to a distress call. That nearly caused a war, but Princess Kakyuu was able to convince the council to not pursue it. Our realm had just started rebuilding from the destruction caused by Sailor Galaxia and Chaos, a war would have only caused more death and devastation."

"That's horrible." Usagi said as she looked over at Seiya. "Are the people of Enif just afraid to get hurt again?" She asked, watching as Seiya shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"I don't know Odango, like I said they are very stubborn and set in their own ways." Seiya said, then sighed before standing. "We should go in, we can come back out later and see if the water has warmed up any." He said watching her carefully slide herself backwards to stand. "Careful." He said then cringed when she slipped and crashed into the cold water. Hearing her squeal out as she emerged from the water, he laughed as he watched her swim towards the ladder.

"It's not funny, this water is cold!" Usagi shouted, as she felt herself shivering from the cold water. "Why is there not a ladder on this end." She grumbled as she swam towards the ladder located at the center.

"Come here Odango, I'll help you out." Seiya said as he knelt and stanced himself. Watching her swim towards him, he felt her grab onto his outstretched hand. "I've got you." He said, then noticed her mischievously smile to late as she swiftly grabbed onto him with her other hand quickly pulling him down into the water with her. Crying out in shock as he was pulled down into the water, he quickly emerged gasping at how frigid the water was. "Damn this is cold!" He shouted as he looked for Usagi, when not seeing her. "I'm going to get you back for this Odango." He called out to her, seeing she was quickly swimming towards the ladder. Smiling when she laughed, he quickly swam after her before she could get to the ladder and flee.

Quickly reaching for the ladder, Usagi swiftly pulled herself up the ladder. Feeling Seiya suddenly wrapping one of his arms around her waist, she gasped as she was pulled back into the water. "No!" She squealed as she was pulled back into the cold water with him once more. "You baka!" She cried out, splashing him as soon as she emerged.

"You started it." Seiya said splashing her back.

"How did I start it?" Usagi asked feigning innocence before laughing when he glared at her.

"You pulled me into the pool!." Seiya said laughing, then quickly took notice of her body shaking from the cold water before she spoke.

"You laughed at me, so you started it first." Usagi said, feeling her body shake from the cold temperature of the pool.

"What are you two doing? Isn't that water cold?" Haruka demanded, watching Usagi and Seiya abruptly look up at her. "Neko-chan you're shaking, get out of the water before you get yourself sick." She said walking to the edge near the ladder. Watching Usagi swim towards the ladder, she watched Usagi take her offered hand as she climbed up the ladder. "You're ice cold Neko-chan." She worriedly stated, feeling how cold Usagi's hand was against hers. "Go inside and take a hot shower to warm yourself up."

Glancing back at Seiya, Usagi smiled at him before turning and going to her towel. "He started it Haruka." She said seeing Seiya look at her incredulously.

"I saw you pull him in Neko-chan." Haruka said gently laughing at how her friend was trying to put the blame on Seiya. Offering Seiya her hand she glanced back at her Princess, noticing Usagi glance back at Seiya one last time before walking to the chateau. Feeling Seiya take her hand, she watched him smile his thanks as he emerged from the cold water. "Are you two trying to get sick?" She asked, hearing him chuckle at her question.

"I wasn't planning on going for a swim this morning." Seiya said motioning to his wet clothing. "I saw Usagi out here by herself, and figured she could use the company." He said smiling before chuckling once more. "She slipped and fell off the diving board, I was trying to help her out of the pool and, well you saw what she did to me." He said noticing Usagi entering through the side entrance door.

Noticing the way Seiya was looking at Usagi, Haruka abruptly raised her brow as he looked back at her. "You still have the same intentions for Usagi, don't you?" She asked, watching him blush at her question. Taking a threatening step forward, she noticed him quickly take a step back stopping at the edge of the pool. "This may not be our planet Seiya, but she's still off limits to you. This is her last year of school, she doesn't need any unneeded distractions." She warned.

"You're right, this isn't your planet." Seiya sternly stated while glaring at Haruka. "That gives me every right to pursue what I-" He said, then cried out in shock as Haruka roughly shoved him back into the cold water. Swiftly emerging he looked up at Haruka in surprise. "Damn you." He angrily snapped. Watching her kneel down and smirk at him, he watched her sternly look at him before speaking.

"Stay away from our Princess." Haruka warned, then stood and walked back towards the chateau.

Climbing out of the pool, Seiya sighed out in frustration as he walked towards the side entrance door soaked and dripping wet. Walking to the side entrance he smiled seeing a pink towel had been left on top of the hedge for him. 'Odango.' He thought, smiling that she had thought of him.

* * *

Walking into the entertainment room, Usagi noticed Taiki and Yaten turn and look at her from the large couch they were sitting on.

"Morning Usagi, did you just wake?" Taiki asked watching the blonde shake her head.

"No, I've been up for a morning swim." Usagi said noticing their surprised look.

"Wasn't the water cold?" Yaten asked chuckling.

"Very cold. I didn't stay long." Usagi said smiling then motioned to the program on the large flat screen television. "What are you watching?" She curiously asked, sitting at the end of the couch.

"A documentary." Yaten boredly sighed. "It's finally almost over, then I get to choose what's next." He said as he boredly looked back at the television.

"Which meal are we responsible for again? No one is in the kitchen right now. We normally serve breakfast in about an hour." Usagi said watching Taiki and Yaten quickly look at each other as they scrambled to get up from the couch.

"Damn, we were supposed to make breakfast." Yaten said quickly standing.

"Seiya was supposed to wake us all up this morning." Taiki stated in frustration. "Yaten, go see what he's doing. Usagi, are you comfortable using a knife? I need someone to slice fruit."

"Sure." Usagi said nodding. "Just tell me what needs to be done Taiki."

* * *

"Like this Taiki?" Usagi asked, watching him look at the sliced fruit.

"Yes, just like that Usagi." Taiki said, watching her smile at his approval. Walking to the fridge he quickly removed the supplies he would need to prepare breakfast. Shutting the fridge door he watched Yaten and Seiya enter the kitchen. "Yaten, will you start the sauce for the sweet rolls?" He asked, watching Yaten nod his head as he grabbed a saucepan. "Seiya, start grabbing plates, silverware, and napkins. Someone needs to set the table."

"Has anyone set up the coffee makers?" Usagi asked. "We normally have one with coffee the other with water for tea."

"I'll get it." Seiya said quickly going to get them started.

"Taiki, can I put these in a bowl or do you need them for what you're making?" Usagi asked, watching him motion to an empty bowl on the counter.

"In here Usagi." Taiki said motioning to the bowl. "Then if you will start rinsing the dirty dishes so we won't have a huge mess to clean up afterwards."

"Just toss them in the sink and I will get them." Usagi said, walking to the sink filling it with warm water and soap. Leaning against the sink she patiently waited for dirty dishes as she watched Yaten and Taiki work together making breakfast.

"What are you three doing after you graduate? Are you allowed to pursue other things, or will you continue to be with Princess Kakyuu?" Usagi curiously asked, watching the three look at her.

"We're her Guardians Usagi, we will always be serving her. Just as your Guardians will be-" Yaten said then was abruptly interrupted by Usagi.

"They are pursuing their dreams after graduation. I'm not making them halt their lives for me." Usagi quickly interrupted. "I don't know what I'm doing yet, but it's going to be something where I'm no longer a burden to them." She said, not noticing their surprised looks at her words.

"You are still their-" Taiki said, then grew quiet when Usagi glared up at him.

"Do not call me a Princess. I'm not a Princess, I'm nothing." Usagi sternly stated. "I can't even summon my Silver Crystal, so I'm no longer a Sailor Guardian." She said tears shining in her eyes. "I'm nothing but a burden to them now."

Shocked at her words, Seiya could feel the sudden tension in the room. "You're not a burden Odango." He said watching her tearfully look at him. "They care about you more than you will ever know, they just want to see that you're happy."

"I am." Usagi said averting her gaze.

"Are you really?" Yaten asked, seeing her look at him. "You don't seem happy at all Usagi."

"Since we've gotten back. You're more distant with everyone." Taiki said as he looked up from stirring. "You're not the same person you were on Earth."

"I-" Usagi said then forced a smile watching Minako and Rei tiredly walk into the room.

"What are you making, it smells good." Minako asked, seeing Taiki and Yaten turn their attention on her.

"A breakfast sweet roll." Taiki said smiling. "It will be done soon."

"Can we borrow Usagi?" Rei asked, seeing their friend was leaning against the kitchen sink.

"Yes, I'm just washing dishes." Usagi said quickly taking the chance to leave the room.

Watching Usagi leave the room with Minako and Rei, Yaten waited a few moments before speaking. "I cannot believe she would think that of herself." He said with disbelief.

"Losing Earth has really taken its toll on her." Taiki softly stated.

"I can see that she's trying to be herself, then she draws herself back into the wall she's built around herself." Seiya said smiling at the thought of how she had opened up to him that morning in the pool. "Perhaps going to school will help them all feel more at home." He said knowing they only had one day left before their final school year began.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, keep an eye out for Chapter 2! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	3. Chapter 2

**A New World- Part II**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 3 out later today. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Chapter 2::::**

Looking out the window Usagi boredly sighed, before tugging at the uncomfortable high collar of her uniform jacket. Turning her attention back to the instruction, she heard a bell sound shortly signaling their next class. Pulling out her schedule she nervously sighed, seeing it was the physical training class. Standing from her desk, she gasped feeling someone suddenly bump into her knocking her books from her hands.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." A soft feminine voice abruptly apologized.

Seeing it was one of her classmates, Usagi noticed she had deep blue eyes, and light blue hair pulled back into a braid. "Thanks." She said taking her books from her classmate.

"You're new here, right? I'm Asa, I'm sorry again for bumping into you. I don't like to be late for Physical Training." She said smiling at the blonde.

"I'm Usagi." She said watching Asa smile as she stood. "It's alright, no harm done. That's where I'm going next as well."

"Do you know where the locker rooms are Usagi?" Asa asked, watching Usagi shake her head. "Follow me, I'll show you where we report for PT." She said motioning the blonde to follow her. "Hurry, the trainers do not accept any excuses for tardiness."

* * *

"What kind of gym class is this?" Usagi asked when seeing groups of students performing military-like drills, as she followed Asa out onto an open field with the remainder of her class. Turning her attention forward when Asa gently laughed, she could see the amusement shining in her eyes.

"What were you expecting Usagi?" Asa curiously asked.

"A gym where we would run some laps, then just have downtime to whatever activities we wanted." Usagi said, inwardly cringing when seeing a rope wall in the distance.

"We used to do something similar to that." Another student quietly stated overhearing the conversation. "Since the Star Fleet has been established, all students are required to pass a physical training program so they can proceed to the Star Fleet, if they choose so after graduation."

Nodding her head at the information, Usagi watched a physically fit man walk forwards. Seeing he wore a uniform similar to the ones aboard the Vessel they had arrived in, she leaned in closer to Asa quietly speaking. "Is he-"

"Yes, he's a training officer from the base." Asa quietly stated. "He's very intense, so don't make him mad." She warned, keeping her attention forward.

Looking at the young man that stood before them, Usagi noticed he had his long white hair pulled into a ponytail. Seeing him look out amongst the students, she felt his intense violet eyes meet her gaze. Noticing him smirk, she quickly averted her gaze as a sudden sense of dread took over her as her stomach nervously twisted.

"I am your assigned trainer, Senior First Class Sorran. You will all address me as Sorran. I have been assigned to train this year's graduating class and prepare those who will be joining the Star Fleet upon graduation." He said looking out amongst the students in his class. "We are always looking for strong warriors, fighters, pilots, and future leaders. This is not going to be easy, and I will not accept any failures or excuses of any kind." He said, then pointed to the blonde towards the back. "Usagi front and center, now."

Feeling her stomach drop when the class turned and looked at her Usagi, quickly walked forwards soon stopping at the head of the class. Seeing him look her up and down, she watched him scoff before he spoke. "You're the one, that defeated Chaos and Sailor Galaxia?" He jeered, hearing gasps and whispers from the students in his group. "Quiet!" He ordered watching the group abruptly grow silent. "I asked you a question, you will answer when addressed." He sternly stated. "Are you the one responsible for the defeat of Sailor Galaxia and Chaos?"

"Yes, but it wasn't just me, I had help." Usagi said, seeing him raise his brow, smirking before he spoke.

"I heard you couldn't even defend your own planet, that you had to seek refuge here. Is this true?" He asked then smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, our planet fell because I wasn't strong enough." Usagi said, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Don't be ashamed, you're not the only refugee here. There is another failure amongst you." Sorran stated, chuckling as he saw a stray tear streak her cheek. "Asa step forward." He commanded, watching his other student step forwards. "Front and center, now." He commanded, watching her quicken her steps.

Watching Asa step forward, Usagi noticed she kept her gaze down as she walked towards their instructor. Seeing Asa sternly look up at the instructor, she noticed her clenching her fists at her side.

"These two that stand before you are a perfect example of failure." Sorran announced to the group of students. "This is why we have the Star Fleet to prevent such events from happening again." He said then looked down at his two humiliated students. "Go back to where you were standing." He instructed, watching the two quickly walk away, disappearing back into the crowd.

"Don't let him get to you." Asa quietly stated, noticing Usagi was fighting back tears. "He's always enjoyed making a mockery of me." She said, watching Usagi look at her in surprise. "Can you fight hand-to-hand combat?"

"Not really, why?" Usagi quietly asked.

"I'll teach you Usagi, he's going to try to embarrass you again when we get to that portion of the training. He nearly broke my nose last school year. I'm ready for him this year." She said, smiling with determination.

"Why are you wanting to help me?" Usagi asked, watching Asa smile before she gently spoke.

"I've always been the outcast here because of what happened to my planet. I finally have someone that knows and understands what it's like." Asa said sadly smiling. "Don't worry, we'll look out for each other Usa." She said smiling when Usagi tearfully smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you Asa." Usagi said, as she wiped some stray tears from her cheeks.

* * *

"Run! I don't want to see any jogging or walking!" Sorran shouted, watching his group run around the track. Seeing one of his students trip he angrily shook his head, before quickly losing his temper once more. "Get up and run! Failure is not an option!" He angrily ordered.

"How much more of this?" Usagi tiredly asked, as she felt her lungs burn and legs ache. "I feel like we've been running for hours."

"Just keep running, whatever you do don't throw up in front of him. He will only make you run more." Asa warned watching Usagi look at her in surprise.

"Asa, Usagi!" Sorran shouted, seeing the two students glance at him as they were running. "Less talking, more running!" He commanded.

Glancing out at the field of students for her friends, Usagi noticed Minako and Rei were in the same group at the walls, rope climbing. Looking for Makoto and Ami, she noticed two were running with another group. "I don't see Hotaru."

"What year is she?" Asa asked, watching Usagi look at her.

"She's a second year." Usagi said watching Asa smile.

"She's not required to do the physical training until she's a third year and fourth year." Asa said, then gasped, stopping in time as Sorran suddenly stepped in front of them.

Gasping as she crashed into Sorran, Usagi cried out in shock as he roughly shoved her back onto the ground away from him. Feeling her elbow throb with pain, she painfully raised her arm seeing blood drip from a large scrape on her elbow and the back of her forearm. "What's your problem?" She demanded.

"You two seem to think you do not need to follow orders." Sorran sternly stated. "You've lost lunch, you will stay with me and run more drills."

"What? You can't do that!" Asa angrily stated, watching him smirk.

"I just did." Sorran jeered, smirking as he heard the bell ring signaling the end of class. Turning his attention to his class as they lined up, he motioned for Usagi and Asa to stay before addressing the class. "Go shower and eat lunch! I will see you all again in this afternoon's class." He announced to his group, watching the students tiredly hurry to the locker rooms to shower and change back to their school uniforms. "You two." He said turning his attention on Usagi and Asa while pointing towards the rope walls. "Report to the wall, we're going to work on some drills before you start running again."

* * *

Looking around the large dining area, Minako frowned when not seeing Usagi anywhere. "Could she still be in the locker room?" She asked turning her attention towards Makoto.

"I didn't see her in there, my group was the last to be dismissed." Makoto stated, seeing Ami tiredly nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm so exhausted." Rei mumbled as she tiredly yawned. "I'm taking a nap as soon as I get home."

"Me too." Minako said tiredly sighing, resting her head against the table. "We have to do this again this afternoon." She said sighing in dismay.

"We should have been running with Usagi all these times after dinner. She's probably been doing fine with all this running." Makoto said laughing. "We'll have to ask her as soon as she gets here."

"Where's Usagi?" Taiki curiously asked as he and Yaten reached the table. Setting his tray down, he noticed Seiya walking towards them holding his lunch tray. "Is Usagi with you?"

"No, why?" Seiya asked setting his tray down. "Is she still in the locker room?"

"We never saw her go into the locker room while we were in there." Minako said, watching Seiya quickly stand.

"I'll see if I can find her." Seiya said quickly walking to the dining rooms exit. "Don't eat my lunch Yaten!" He called out, as he glanced back towards the group.

* * *

"Climb!" Sorran commanded watching with amusement and frustration as the two struggled to climb up their ropes. "Pathetic!" He sneered, watching the blonde crash into the mud once more. "You're no savior of the realm, you're just a pathetic-"

"Sorran, what is this?" Seiya demanded, seeing the instructor turn and glare at him.

"Seiya, this is none of your concern." Sorran snapped, recognizing the Princesses Guardian.

"You are not allowed to keep students during their scheduled lunch breaks. This is not the Star Fleets base, you cannot be showing these students the same treatment you would show your Star Fleet recruits." Seiya sternly stated. "I will report this to your Commanding Officer, if I see this again." He threatened as he walked to the mud pit located below the rope wall. "They are going to lunch." He sternly stated, noticing Asa was with Usagi. Offering his hand, he watched Asa place her mud covered hand into his as she stood and stepped from the pit. Seeing Usagi stand, he gasped when she suddenly slapped his offered hand away and quietly walked past him. Watching her quietly walk away, he noticed Asa glance back at him smiling her thanks, before she quickly hurried to catch up with Usagi.

"Usagi, Asa." Sorran sternly stated, watching the two stop and look at him. "Get ready to run this afternoon." He jeered, before he silently turned and walked away.

* * *

"There she is." Minako sighed in relief watching Usagi and another student enter the dining room. "Where is she going?" She asked watching their Princess follow the other student to another table towards the back corner. Seeing the two tiredly sitting, she looked over at Seiya who was eating. "Who is Usagi sitting with, and why is she not sitting with us?"

"That is Asa." Taiki said sadly smiling. "She mostly keeps to herself. She's a refugee as well, her planet was the first to be attacked by Sailor Galaxia. Not many survived."

"That's horrible." Rei sadly stated, looking over at the the blue haired girl.

"I don't know why she isn't sitting with us Minako." Seiya huffed with irritation, before sitting down and eating his lunch.

"Did you say something to her?" Yaten asked, watching his brother abruptly stand in irritation picking his tray up and walking away.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Taiki asked as his brother walked away. Watching his brother clear his tray then angrily exit the dining room, he sighed shaking his head in frustration.

* * *

**(Later that Day)**

Looking up when the door opened, Michiru smiled watching Hotaru enter first, followed by Minako, Rei, then Usagi. Seeing how exhausted the three Inner guardians looked, she watched them drop their bags in the doorway silently walking towards the stairs. "How was school?" She asked, watching Hotaru excitedly smile.

"It was wonderful, I'm looking forward to going back tomorrow." Hotaru happily stated. "I'm going to be in my room, I have homework."

Looking at the Inner Guardians, Michiru could see the exhaustion clearly in their faces. "Was it that bad?" She asked with concern.

"I hurt all over." Rei mumbled, as she walked up the stairs.

"I've never ran so much in my life." Minako exasperatedly sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it, I need some rest." Usagi sighed as she stepped between Minako and Rei. Seeing Luna and Artemis at the top of the stairs she sighed as she watched Luna smile.

"Usagi I need-" Luna said but gasped as her Princess interrupted her.

"Not now Luna." Usagi grumbled as she walked to her bedroom. Entering her room, she swiftly shut the door before Luna could enter her room. Walking to her bed, she tiredly collapsed onto her bed before she quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Watching Seiya roughly shut the door as he entered the chateau, Taiki softly sighed as he glanced at Yaten. "Do you know what's bothering him?" He asked watching his brother quickly shake his head.

"No, but when I mentioned Usagi, it seemed to agitate him more." Yaten said, watching Taiki nod his head.

"We'll see if Usagi will tell us what happened." Taiki said softly sighing. "Something must have happened out on the training field." He said glancing at Yaten. "I don't know exactly what it was, but something happened."

Wanting to watch some television to drown out his thoughts, Seiya sighed out in frustration once more thinking back to how Usagi had looked at him when she slapped his hand away. 'I've never seen her look at me like that.' He thought with frustration, clenching his fists with aggravation. 'I was just trying to help them, she could have at least thanked me.'

Walking into the entertainment room, he sighed in frustration seeing the room was already occupied. Watching Minako and Hotaru abruptly look up as he entered the room, he quickly noticed Usagi curled up asleep at the end of the couch. 'I'm making her talk to me.' He thought with frustration while walking towards the couch. Roughly sitting next to her, he smirked hearing her startled gasp as she was abruptly awoken from her slumber.

"What are you doing Seiya?" Usagi demanded as she was startled awake. Seeing Seiya sitting next to her, she could sense how irritated he was before he abruptly spoke.

"What was with you today Odango?" Seiya asked, seeing her tiredly rub her face as she stretched. "I was only trying to help you and Asa out, you didn't have to slap my hand away like that."

"You didn't have to step in and interfere either." Usagi retorted back, abruptly standing. "You only made it worse for us during our afternoon training." She said watching him stand as well.

"He has no right keeping you two from your lunch break." Seiya said, seeing her angrily look up at him.

"I don't need you or anyone else interfering with what my instructor is making us do." Usagi angrily snapped. "Sorran humiliated us both again this afternoon because of your interference. After he was done humiliating us, he made us run, while everyone else did drills."

"I can talk to his-" Seiya said, then watched Usagi angrily throw her hands up in the air with frustration.

"Are you even listening to me!" Usagi shouted, not yet noticing the attention they had attracted from their argument. "I don't need your help! Just leave me alone!." She said swiftly walking past him and out of the room. Watching Taiki and Yaten quickly step out of the way, she noticed Haruka and Michiru quickly retreat back into a room as she angrily walked down the hall towards the stairs.

Angrily shaking his head, Seiya sighed out in frustration as he swiftly left the room. Feeling Taiki reach out, he quickly smacked his brothers hand away. "I don't want to talk about it Taiki." He grumbled as he swiftly went to his room.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

"Has anyone seen Usagi?" Michiru asked while walking into the entertainment room.

"I saw her leave early this morning." Taiki said watching Michiru frown. "I'm not sure where she went, I didn't ask." He quickly stated, before Michiru could ask.

"You're not very good Guardians, you're constantly losing track of your Princess." Yaten stated, as he laughed with amusement.

"Normally she is with Ami and the others." Michiru said softly sighing. "She doesn't have any classes with them, so she's spending most of her time with one of her other classmates."

"If she's been spending most of her time with Asa at school, then she could be with her right now." Taiki suggested. "Perhaps you should-"

"We will handle Usagi, thank you Taiki." Michiru sternly interrupted before swiftly leaving the room. Bumping into Seiya on her way out she sighed in frustration, before quickly mumbling a halfhearted apology as she walked past him.

"What's her problem?" Seiya mumbled, sitting on the couch next to Taiki.

"Usagi took off this morning without telling them, they're just now noticing she's gone." Taiki said before chuckling with amusement.

"I'm so glad she's not our responsibility. It must be exhausting trying to keep up with her." Yaten said as he and Taiki laughed more at the comment.

Noticing his brother didn't react, Taiki frowned before softly sighing. "Are you still pouting over the argument you and Usagi had?"

"I'm not pouting Taiki." Seiya snapped, as he glared at his brother. "She won't talk to me unless she absolutely has to." He said sighing out in frustration. "I was only trying to help."

"You know how Sorran is." Yaten said sighing out in frustration. "We've seen first hand how he treats his recruits on the base. You should have known, you were going to make things worse for Usagi and Asa by confronting him."

"I was just trying to help." Seiya mumbled as he sighed with frustration.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright if I'm here?" Asa nervously asked as she and Usagi exited the car. "This is where the Princesses Guardians live and other dignitaries from the council have stayed in the past."

"You're not going to get into trouble Asa, you're with me." Usagi said smiling at how nervous her friend was acting. "Come on." She said laughing as she motioned her friend to follow her.

"Wow." Asa gasped in awe, as they entered the large chateau.

"Usagi is that you?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes." Usagi called back as she shut the door. Motioning Asa to follow her, she quickly made her way to the kitchen. Seeing Michiru making some tea, she watched her friend turn and look at Asa in surprise. "Michiru, this is Asa."

"You're the one Usagi talks so much about." Michiru said watching Asa smile. Turning her attention back onto her Princess, she took a sip of her tea before speaking. "Why didn't you-"

"I'm sorry for not telling anyone I was leaving." Usagi quickly interrupted. "It was early, and no one was awake when I left, it won't happen again Michiru."

"I hope not, Haruka and Luna are not very happy with you right now." Michiru said as she walked towards the exit. "They want to speak with you later." She said watching her Princess nod her head.

Noticing the tension, Asa watched the teal haired girl quietly exit the kitchen. "She's so intense Usa." She said watching her friend smile.

"She can be." Usagi said smiling at her friend's words. "Ready to go swimming?" She asked as they made their way to her bedroom to change.

* * *

Swimming towards the ladder, Usagi smiled watching Asa jump off the diving board. Walking to the lounge chair she lifted her towel wrapping it around her before she sat, looking up at the afternoon sky.

"This is so much fun Usa, thank you for having me over today." Asa said as she climbed up the ladder and out of the pool. Sitting in the lounge chair next to her friend's chair, she looked up and smiled seeing her friend was watching one of the Star Fleets vessels ascending into the sky.

"I'm hoping that will be me one day." Asa said seeing Usagi look over at her. "I'm signing up to join the Star Fleet as soon as I graduate. My dream is to be a pilot, I want to be out there, helping protect the realm. I want to help prevent what happened to my planet, from happening to someone else's planet."

Smiling at her friend's words, Usagi looked at her friend seeing her slightly blush. "At least you know what you're doing after you graduate." She said softly sighing, turning her gaze back up towards the large vessel.

"What were you planning on doing on your planet?" Asa asked noticing tears shining in her friend's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you Usa." She quickly apologized.

"It's alright Asa, I just haven't completely gotten over everything that has happened." Usagi tearfully stated, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.

"I-" Usagi stated as she shakily sighed before speaking. "I was going to get married after I graduated." She said feeling tears streak her cheeks. "Mamo-chan he didn't make it. He was killed before our planet's destruction." She said, then gasped in surprise feeling her friend quickly embrace her.

"I'm so sorry Usa." Asa softly stated, as she quickly embraced her friend. "You're a Guardian right?"

"Yes, I've been one since I was fourteen." Usagi said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You should consider joining the Star Fleet. You would still be doing the same thing a Guardian does, only on a larger scale." Asa encouraged seeing her friend nod her head.

Knowing Asa was right, Usagi tearfully smiled looking at her friend. "You are going to need a co-pilot, right?" She asked, laughing when her friend happily embraced her once more.

"This is so exciting!" Asa happily stated. "We're going to be pilots together."

* * *

(Later That Evening)

Hearing the muffled sounds of argument, Seiya softly sighed as he looked at his brother. "Why can't they just have a normal conversation? Does it always have to lead to shouting?"

"Princess Kakyuu would never allow us to speak to her, the way they treat Usagi." Taiki stated as he turned the page of his textbook. "I can't study with all this noise."He sighed roughly shutting his book. "I'm going to my room to study."

Hearing a door open then roughly shut, they looked up watching Usagi tearfully enter the room then swiftly stop when seeing them. Watching her sigh in frustration, they watched her quickly turn and exit the room.

"Usagi?" Haruka asked entering the room. "Have you seen her?" She demanded.

"She went that way." Seiya said motioning the opposite direction. Watching Haruka nod, he smiled hearing Yaten chuckle. 'That should buy Odango some time to hide.' He thought chuckling. Getting up he sighed, knowing he had to talk to her. "I'll be back." He said stretching as he stood.

Watching their brother leave the room, Yaten smirked knowing his brother was going in search of Usagi.

* * *

Looking up at the night sky from the rooftop, Usagi shakily sighed as she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. Noticing Seiya step outside, she watched him walk towards the pool then stop and turn going back towards the chateau. "Is Haruka still looking for me?" She asked, watching him abruptly jump at the sound of her voice.

Jumping at the sudden voice, Seiya glanced around him then looked up in surprise seeing Usagi sitting on the roof. "How did you get up there Odango?" He asked, watching her point to the tree outside her window. "Do you want some company up there?" He asked, watching her shrug before she spoke.

"It doesn't matter." Usagi said, watching him nod his head before walking towards the tree. Smiling as she could hear his soft curses, she soon watched him climb onto the roof carefully walking to where she sat. Feeling him sit next to her, she heard his soft sigh before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Odango." Seiya apologized, watching her quietly look at him. "I never meant to make things worse when I confronted Sorran."

"I should be apologizing to you Seiya. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did." Usagi said softly sighing, as tears filled her eyes.

Smiling at her words, Seiya gently chuckled before looking over at the tree. "Why is it, that you can climb a tree but not a rope." He teased watching her blush at his words.

"I don't know." Usagi said blushing at his words. "It's how I always snuck back into my room after a fight on Earth, I had a tree outside my window there as well." She said sadly smiling at the thought of her fallen planet.

"If you want, I can show you and Asa some different techniques to rope climbing." Seiya said, watching her smile then nod her head.

"That would be nice, thank you Seiya." Usagi said, smiling when he gently bumped his shoulder against hers.

"You're welcome." Seiya said, smiling back at her. "We can start training after school when the field is closed." He said, watching her smile then silently nod her head before she spoke.

"It will be nice giving Sorran one less thing to ridicule us about." Usagi said, softly sighing with relief.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, keep an eye out for Chapter 3! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	4. Chapter 3

**A New World- Part II**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 4 out later today. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Chapter 3::::**

**(Three Months Later)**

"Go, go, go!" Sorran shouted watching his group begin to run their drills. Chuckling to himself as Usagi and Asa reached the rope wall, he watched in surprise as they swiftly climbed up the rope and jumped over the wall continuing their drills. "Well, it looks like we need to start the next phase with these two." He said smirking with amusement as he patiently awaited his class to line up upon completion of their drills.

Seeing his students tiredly stand at formation as they completed their drills, Sorran smirked as he watched the last few students arrive at the formation line. "Job well done." He announced. "It seems we are ready to start our next phase in your training. We will be starting self defense this afternoon." He said then motioned Usagi forward. "Surely the realms Savior can defend herself." He smirked seeing her nervously look at him. "I will let you make the first move." He smirked.

"No." Usagi sternly answered. "I won't fight you."

"I'm giving you a command." Sorran angrily stated.

"I refuse to make the first move." Usagi said firmly standing her ground. Watching him angrily walk forwards, she gasped as she felt the breath suddenly knocked from her as Sorran suddenly punched her in the stomach. Dropping to her knees, she groaned out in pain as she began to cough, trying to catch her breath.

"Hesitation will get you killed. A true warrior does not hesitate." Sorran sternly stated to the group watching them look at him with shock. Bringing his foot up to kick Usagi, he watched her swiftly bring her arm up blocking his blow. "Impressive, you can defend yourself." He commended. "Perhaps there's hope for you yet Guardian." He smirked, watching her glare up at him. "Get back in formation." He sternly stated, watching her shakily stand and return to the group.

* * *

Wincing at the tenderness in her stomach, Usagi softly sighed as she uncomfortably shifted once again.

"Are you alright Odango?" Seiya worriedly asked looking up from his textbook.

"I'm fine." Usagi mumbled turning the page of notes she was studying.

"You keep shifting in your seat. You seem like something is hurting you." Seiya worriedly stated.

"Sorran started physical combat today." Usagi said softly sighing. "I've just gotta be quicker next time." She sighed.

"Who were you paired with?" Seiya asked.

"Sorran." Usagi said trying to blink her tears back.

"What?" Seiya demanded. "He cannot do that Odango. He's not allowed to partake any physical aggression towards the students." He said watching her quickly wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

"It's fine Seiya." Usagi said forcing a smile as tears shone in her eyes. "He's right about me, I'm not worthy enough to be a Guardian. I-" she said pausing to fight back her tears. "I can't even defend myself against him." She said quickly standing.

"That's not true Odango." Seiya said, seeing tears streaking her cheeks. "There is no one more deserving of being a Sailor Guardian than you Usagi." He said gently resting his hand atop hers. Seeing more tears filling her eyes, he felt her gently pull her hand from his as she swiftly stood.

"I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me." Usagi said quickly gathering her notes before quickly leaving the room.

"Odango wait." Seiya called out, then softly sighed watching her quickly leave the room. Sighing in frustration, he grabbed his books and quickly left the room in pursuit of Usagi.

* * *

Entering her bedroom Usagi shakily sighed as she tried to calm her emotions, sitting on her bed she buried her face in her hands. Hearing her door open, she watched Seiya quietly close the door behind him as he silently walked into her bedroom.

Nervously sighing as he stood outside her bedroom door, Seiya took a deep calming breath before opening the door quietly walking into the room. Seeing her look up from her bed, he quietly pushed the door shut before walking towards the bed. Sitting next to her, he gently took her hand into his and watched her blush as they looked into each others eyes. "You know I would do anything for you Odango, you just only need to ask." He said gently brushing the stray tears from her cheeks with his other hand. Caressing her cheek, he smiled at how nervous he was making Usagi with his gentle touches.

"Seiya, I…" Usagi said, then noticed him leaning in to kiss her. Closing her eyes, she felt his breath against her lips then quickly stood as her door opened. Seeing Yaten, she quickly exited her room, her face bright red with embarrassment from being caught. Seeing Yaten's raised brow as she walked past him, she heard him chuckle as she quickly exited her room.

"Dammit Yaten." Seiya snapped, as soon as Usagi left the room.

"What were you two doing?" Yaten demanded swiftly shutting the door.

"What did it look like we were doing?" Seiya snapped sighing out in frustration.

"You're lucky it was me that interrupted Seiya, and not Haruka or Michiru." Yaten sternly stated. "They would have throttled you."

"I'm not scared of them." Seiya smirked, then jumped when the door opened.

"What are you two doing in here?" Michiru asked entering her Princesses room. "Well?"

"I-uh, we were studying." Seiya said quickly lifting his book.

"Studying?" Michiru asked as she walked to the bed. "Why is it that I just passed Usagi in the hall leaving in a hurry blushing?" She asked, smirking when watching Seiya quickly blush at her question. "What were you two doing?" She calmly asked.

"Nothing." Seiya stated, swiftly standing and grabbing his book. "Absolutely nothing." He grumbled, glaring at Yaten who was laughing at him. "I'll be in my room studying." He mumbled quickly leaving Usagi's bedroom.

"Seiya." Michiru said, smiling when he stopped and looked at her. "I won't tell Ruka-chan, this time." She said smiling in amusment when Seiya blushed more, before quickly leaving the bedroom.

* * *

"Seiya tried to kiss you?" Asa gasped watching her friend blush. "Did you let him?" She asked watching Usagi only blush more. "I've seen the way he looks at you." She said smiling. "He really cares about you Usa."

"We're just friends." Usagi said softly sighing.

"But is that what you really want Usa?" Asa asked, seeing her friend smile at her question.

"I-I don't know." Usagi said softly sighing. "We have six months of school left then we will be leaving for basic training." She said watching Asa smile.

"That's why you need to pursue this. You won't have much longer to be with Seiya before we leave." Asa said smiling at her friend. "We're going to be gone for at least two years." She said seeing her friends shocked look. "You didn't know?"

"No." Usagi said in shock. "Why two years?"

"We will have our basic training the first year, then will transfer to flight school the following year. From there we will graduate and be assigned our duties." Asa said worriedly looking at her friend. "You're not going to change your mind are you Usa?" She worriedly asked. "You're still-"

"I'm still joining the Star Fleet Asa." Usagi said interrupting her friend, smiling at her friend's sudden worry. "We're doing this together." She said, watching Asa smile with relief.

"How did I end up with such a wonderful best friend?" Asa asked, watching Usagi smile and laugh at her words.

"I don't know, I wonder the same thing." Usagi said as Asa laughed. Hearing Sorran shout out to them to stop talking, they quickly grew quiet and continued their laps. "He's going to make us miserable as soon as he gets a hold of us at basic training." She mumbled, watching Asa smile and nod her head with agreement.

"It will only make us stronger warriors." Asa said watching Usagi smile at her words.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

"You left these Odango." Seiya said holding up the stack of plates as he walked into the dining room. Seeing her glance up at him, he watched her smile as she shook her head.

"No, I was coming back for those." Usagi corrected him. "I don't try to carry everything on one trip like you." She said hearing him chuckle.

"When you're done, Taiki needs us to start chopping some vegetables." Seiya said watching her nod her head. Watching her set the table, he softly sighed before nervously speaking. "Are you running after dinner tonight?"

"Yes, why?" Usagi asked, watching him nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Are you wanting to go somewhere?" She asked, hearing him nervously chuckle.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride? I was thinking we could go to a club, perhaps make up for our last date, since it was interrupted by Sailor Iron Mouse." Seiya asked, watching her smile.

"Oh, so this is a date now." Usagi teased, watching him blush slightly. Walking to where he stood, she nervously rested her hand against his chest and looked up into his surprised eyes. Leaning forwards she closed her eyes as she gently pressed her lips against his. Feeling him gently rest his hand against her cheek as they kissed, she blushed as their lips slowly parted.

"Odango I-" Seiya stammered, shocked that she had kissed him.

"I would love to go to the club." Usagi said interrupting him. "Will you tell Taiki, I'll be in the kitchen as soon as I finish setting the table?" She asked, smiling when Seiya nodded his head and quietly walked out of the dining room. Nervously sighing, she sadly smiled watching him walk out of the room. 'Am I doing the right thing?' She worriedly thought, knowing she would only have six more months to spend with Seiya, before leaving and starting her training. 'I don't want to hurt him, but I want to be him.' She sadly thought.

* * *

Watching the way Usagi's eyes lit up as they danced to the high beat music, Seiya smiled as he took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Hearing her soft laugh, as they clumsily bumped into one another, he chuckled as they continued to dance. Noticing the beat was slowing and the song was ending, he glanced at the roof of the building through the skylight and noticed the evening sky had been replaced with stars. Gently taking her hand into his they weaved their way through the crowd to an empty table. Sitting next to Usagi, he smiled watching her tuck some stray strands of hair behind her ear as she looked out at the dancing crowd.

"Thank you for this, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Usagi said smiling when he gently took her hand into his. Feeling his other hand gently caress her cheek, she smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, pressing her lips against his, she smiled as their lips slowly parted.

"I don't want this night to end." Seiya said, smiling when she blushed.

"It doesn't have to." Usagi said hearing him chuckle.

"What do you want to do?" Seiya asked. "We can stay here a little longer if you want?"

"Let's go for a walk." Usagi said watching him nod his head. Taking his offered hand, she smiled as they walked out of the club.

* * *

Lying on her back on the sandy shore, Usagi smiled as she looked up at the night's sky. "It's so beautiful here." She said watching a star streak the nights sky. Closing her eyes while listening to the soothing sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore, the sounds calming her mind from all her worries. .

"We should probably be going home. I'm sure Haruka isn't happy about us being together alone." Seiya said chuckling.

"I don't really-" Usagi said then swiftly gasped seeing a garnet red energy suddenly appear in front of them. Swiftly standing, she felt Seiya grab onto her pulling her behind him as he protectively stepped in front of her.

'I know this energy.' Usagi thought, then felt tears shine in her eyes recognizing the silhouette appearing in the light. Gasping, she covered her mouth as happy tears streaked her cheeks. "Setsuna!" She happily shouted, swiftly running towards the figure.

"Odango wait!" Seiya worriedly called out, then relaxed watching the light fade revealing Sailor Pluto standing on the shore. Smiling when Usagi happily embraced Sailor Pluto, he quietly walked to where the two were standing.

"Setsuna!" Usagi happily exclaimed, as she happily embraced the Sailor Guardian.

Gasping as her Princess happily embraced her, Sailor Pluto smiled as she embraced her friend back. "Usagi, it's so good to see you." She said seeing her friend tearfully look up at her.

"Are you here to stay, or do you have to go back to the time gate?" Usagi asked, as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm here to stay, unless something disrupts the time gates." Sailor Pluto said smiling when Usagi happily embraced her once more.

"We need to go home, everyone is going to be so excited to see you." Usagi happily stated, watching Sailor Pluto's transformation fade. "You're going to love it there. Come on, the car is this way."

Following her friend, Setsuna smiled watching Seiya gently take Usagi's hand into his as they walked to the car. 'I wish you happiness Usagi.' She happily thought, knowing their Princesses new future timeline had been forged.

* * *

"They should have been back by now." Michiru worriedly stated, looking out the window of the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have allowed her to go with him." Haruka said sighing in frustration. "He's still just as reckless as he was on Earth."

"You two need to stop worrying so much." Yaten smirked, as he walked into the kitchen. "Usagi is in good hands, Seiya isn't going to let anything happen to her."

"Why are you up then?" Haruka smirked.

"I needed a drink." Yaten said walking to the fridge and getting a bottle of water out. "Go to bed, they will be home soon." He said seeing the two stubbornly look out the window once more.

"We're waiting up for her." Haruka sternly stated.

"You're going to push her away if you don't stop this hovering." Yaten said softly sighing. "You're like a couple of overprotective parents." He said watching Michiru glare at him, before she turned at the reflection of headlights. "See they're back already." He said when noticing the headlights. "I'm going back to bed, please try to keep any arguing to a minimum. Some of us are trying to sleep." He said, as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Hearing the front door open, Haruka quickly walked the direction so she could scold the couple for returning so late. Reaching the door she stopped and stood in shock seeing Setsuna walk through the door and look around. "You're back." She gasped.

"Setsuna." Michiru gasped tears shining in her eyes. "It's so good to see you." She said quickly embracing their friend.

"Is there somewhere we can privately speak?" Setsuna asked, watching Haruka nod her head then motion her to follow. "Will you excuse us Usagi." She said smiling when Usagi nodded her head.

"Yes, that's fine Setsuna. I'm going to bed anyway, I will see you in the morning." Usagi said watching the time guardian smile and nod her head.

"Yes, I will see you in the morning Usagi." Setsuna said, then watched Haruka sternly look at their Princess.

"We need to talk in the morning Neko-chan." Haruka said watching Usagi nod her head. "This way, we'll speak in the dining room." She said motioning Michiru and Setsuna to follow.

"Do we need to wake Hotaru?" Michiru worriedly asked.

"No, let her sleep." Setsuna said smiling. "I only need to speak with you two."

Watching the three outer guardians walk towards the dining room, Usagi softly sighed as she looked up at Seiya. "I'm so glad I didn't get into trouble." She sighed, hearing Seiya chuckle at her words.

"You still have to speak with them in the morning Odango." Seiya reminded her, chuckling as she sighed out in frustration. "Come here." He said gently taking her hand and pulling her into his embrace. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he cupped her chin with his other hand. Tilting her chin up he gently pressed his lips against hers. "I had a lot of fun tonight Odango." He said as their lips slowly parted.

"Me too, I'm looking forward to our next date." Usagi said, smiling as he caressed her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning Seiya." She said watching him smile and nod his head. "Goodnight Seiya."

"Goodnight Odango." Seiya said, gently kissing the back of her hand. Feeling her leave his embrace he smiled watching her walk up the stairs, going to her bedroom. Turning and going to his bedroom, he didn't see her glance back and smile one final time as she entered her bedroom.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Michiru worriedly asked Setsuna as soon as they entered the dining room.

"The Princesses timeline has been forged." Setsuna calmly stated, watching Michiru and Haruka sigh with relief.

"We need to-" Haruka said but was quickly interrupted by the time guardian.

"You two need to stop interfering." Setsuna sternly stated, seeing the two look at her in surprise.

"We-" Michiru said but was quickly interrupted.

"The timeline is extremely delicate right now, every choice needs to be made by Usagi now. We cannot interfere with any decisions our Princess makes or we could disrupt the timeline." Setsuna sternly stated.

"Seiya is he-" Haruka asked, clenching her fists in anger when Setsuna nodded her head.

"Yes, this is who the Princess has chosen to be with." Setsuna said smiling. "You two cannot interfere with their relationship. You do not have to like her choice, but you must respect her choice by not interfering with their choices."

"He's not a prince." Haruka sternly stated.

"Our Princess will never become a Queen." Setsuna sadly stated. "Her reign as Neo-Queen Serenity was lost as soon as she lost Mamoru." Setsuna sadly stated. "She will never again be able to summon Princess Serenity-sama." She said hearing their soft gasps.

"What about Eternal Sailor Moon?" Haruka asked in shock. "Have we lost her as well?"

"Usagi is at conflict with herself." Setsuna softly stated. "She blames herself for what happened to the Earth. As long as she struggles with this conflict, she will never be able to become Eternal Sailor Moon." She said sadly looking at the two. "That is why I need you two to no longer interfere. I'm hoping this will allow Usagi to resolve this conflict within herself in time and regain the ability to become Eternal Sailor Moon."

"What about our duty to her?" Michiru sadly asked. "Are we still her Guardians since Serenity-sama is no more?"

"Yes, of course." Setsuna said smiling. "She may never become Queen, but I have seen her future heirs, they will be crowned and continue the royal line of the White Moon Kingdom."

"Heirs?" Haruka asked tearfully smiling. "She will have more than one child?"

"Yes. They will become fierce Sailor Guardians and powerful rulers one day." Setsuna said, smiling as tears filled her eyes. "That is why we must not interfere. The slightest interference could easily disrupt their future."

"We won't interfere." Michiru said happily smiling as she looked up at Haruka. "I cannot wait to meet them." She said, watching Haruka smile nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

Waking to the sun's rays, Usagi sighed as she tiredly raised, groggily looking around her room. Yawning she stretched her arms and smiled thinking of the events of her date with Seiya from the night before. Looking over at her clock she gasped seeing it was almost noon, getting out of bed she looked out the window and smiled seeing Minako, Rei, and Makoto were at the pool. Turning when she heard a soft knock, she smiled watching Seiya enter her room.

"I didn't wake you, did I Odango?" Seiya asked seeing she was still in her pajamas.

"No, I just woke up." Usagi said, then gently laughed before speaking. "I must have been more tired than I thought." She said, hearing him chuckle.

"I haven't been up very long." Seiya admitted chuckling. "Michiru gave Setsuna her room, since she spends most of her time with Haruka."

"Michiru didn't have to do that. We still have the middle room I locked Rei and Minako out of." Usagi said then realized what Seiya was implying by his comment. "Oh, right." She said slightly blushing as Seiya laughed at her embarrassment.

"You're so cute Odango." Seiya teased, chuckling when she glared at him. "I'm going to be down in the entertainment room watching a movie with Taiki and Yaten. Did you want to watch it with us?"

"Sure, let me get dressed, then I will be down." Usagi said, smiling when Seiya nodded and smiled.

"I'll wait for you downstairs Odango." Seiya said, smiling as he turned and walked out of the room.

Watching Seiya leave her room, Usagi smiled as she quickly hurried to get ready.

* * *

Resting her head on Seiya's shoulder as they watched the movie, Usagi smiled feeling Seiya wrapping his arm around her waist as he gently pulled her closer against him. Smiling at how warm and protective his embrace was, she could feel him gently rest his head against hers.

Noticing Usagi rest her head on Seiya's shoulder as they watched the movie, Yaten smiled as he watched the couple. 'They look so happy.' He thought, seeing Seiya instinctively wrapping his arm around Usagi and pulling her closer against him. Turning his attention back to the movie, he smiled to himself, glad that his brother had finally found the happiness that he so desperately wanted during their time on Earth.

Stepping in the doorway of the entertainment room, Haruka softly sighed seeing their Princess resting her head on Seiya's shoulder. Seeing how relaxed the couple looked in each other's arms, she softly sighed in irritation. 'Why did it have to be him?' She thought with irritation, knowing she was going to have to accept her friend's romantic choice of the dark haired teen. "Neko-chan." She gently stated, seeing Usagi and Seiya look at her. "Can I speak with you for a moment Neko-chan?"

"Sure." Usagi said, gently pulling from Seiya's embrace. Walking out of the entertainment room, she glanced back at Seiya who was watching her leave the room. Following Haruka towards the end of the hall, she watched her friend stop and turn facing her.

"I'm not going to pretend that I am happy with your choice of Seiya." Haruka said, seeing her friend look down. "Neko-chan, I just want you to be happy, and if Seiya makes you happy, then I will support your choice of him." She said, seeing her friend tearfully look up at her in surprise. Smiling when Usagi hugged her, she felt her friend shaking as she quietly cried.

"I am happy Haruka." Usagi tearfully stated looking up at her friend. "I haven't felt so happy in a long time." She said, seeing Haruka smiling down at her. "He-he means so much to me. I feel like me again whenever I'm with him."

"Alright Neko-chan, you don't have to try to convince me." Haruka said gently smiling. "Just know if he ever hurts you, I will happily take care of him for you." She said seeing her friend smile at her threat.

"I know." Usagi said then abruptly turned when hearing Seiya speak.

"I'm not going to hurt her Haruka." Seiya said watching the two quickly turn and look at him. "I've waited so long for this, I'm not going to ruin it." He said watching Usagi tearfully smile at him. Watching Usagi walk to where he stood, he wrapped an arm around her waist gently pulling her closer to him. "My heart will always belong to you Odango." He said seeing tears streak Usagi's cheeks.

"Seiya." Usagi tearfully stated, blushing as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, keep an eye out for Chapter 4! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	5. Chapter 4

**A New World- Part II**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 5 out later today.

Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

"Fight me Usagi." Sorran commanded watching his student continue to avoid his strikes. "A warrior fights, we do not run." He sternly stated, watching her bring her arm up in time to block one of his sharp blows. "Very good." He said, then suddenly stopped noticing his Commanding Officer enter the room. Seeing Seiya walking next to him, he angrily clenched his fists to his side. "Go pair up with Asa." He sternly commanded, watching Usagi quickly walk to where Asa was patiently standing against the wall.

"Master Sergeant." Sorran stated swiftly saluting. "How can I help you?" He asked seeing Seiya smirk at him.

"It's been brought to my attention that you are enforcing the same techniques you use with your recruits." The Master Sergeant sternly stated. "I have also been informed by the schools administration that you are maliciously harassing two refugee students?" He said noticing Sorran grow nervous. "I would like to speak with them now. If they concur that this is true, you will be demoted and reprimanded."

"Sir, I-" Sorran quickly stated, growing silent as the Master Sergeant abruptly interrupted him.

"We are not discussing this Sorran." The Master Sergeant sternly stated. "Bring them to me now." He commanded, watching Sorran motion two of his students forwards.

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Asa curiously asked, watching Sorran nervously fidget as the other warrior harshly spoke to him.

"I don't know, but we need to fix this." Usagi said, seeing Seiya smugly looking at Sorran. 'I told you not to interfere anymore Seiya.' She angrily thought, feeling betrayed as she clenched her fists at her sides.

Noticing Sorran motion them forwards, Asa nervously looked at Usagi. "What do we do?"

"Just follow my lead." Usagi sternly instructed, watching Asa nodding her head in agreement.

Watching Usagi and Asa walk towards them, Sorran watched Usagi smirk as she looked at him. 'Damn her, she's going to ruin my career.' He angrily thought. 'They both are.'

"Are these the students Seiya?" The Master Sergeant stated turning and looking at the Princesses guardian. Watching him silently nod his head, the Master Sergeant turned his attention back to the two students. "State your names."

"Usagi."

"Asa."

"Usagi, Asa, I am Master Sergeant Saio. There have been allegations against your training instructor Sorran. Do you feel that he is maliciously harassing you and showing inappropriate conduct towards you?" He asked, while sternly looking down at them. "You may speak freely, do not be afraid to speak the truth."

Seeing the fear evident in Sorran's eyes, Usagi turned her attention back to the older man in front of her. "Master Sergeant Saio, I'm not sure who brought these allegations up." She said feigning confusion. "Asa and I can assure you that Sorran has shown us none of the accused treatment." She said noticing Seiya and Sorran both look at her with shock and surprise unnoticed by Saio. "Sorran is an excellent instructor, he is only preparing those who will have the high honor of joining the Star Fleet. Yes, his teaching methods are harsh at times, but those who will be joining the Star Fleet after graduation will be prepared." She said, watching Saio nodding his head the look of irritation in his eyes.

"I agree." Asa stated interrupting Usagi. "Sorran is innocent of these allegations. He is an excellent instructor, I'm sure these allegations were due to malicious gossip because of the extra running our class has been participating in due to our classes lack of following orders."

"I've heard enough." Saio sternly stated, looking at the two students. "Thank you for your time, please continue your instruction." He said watching them smile before turning and quickly walking away. "Seiya, I do not appreciate my time being wasted." He sternly stated, turning and seeing the Guardian was fuming mad. "Perhaps you should-"

"I apologize for wasting your time Master Sergeant." Seiya abruptly apologized, watching Saio sternly turn his attention towards Sorran. Looking over at Usagi, he could tell that she was just as angry with him as he was with her. 'Dammit Odango.' He angrily thought. 'Why did you defend this smug bastard?'

"Sorran, I do not want to have to return, due to any more allegations." Saio sternly warned.

"You won't sir, I apologize for any wasted time from your busy schedule." Sorran apologized, swiftly saluting. Watching his Commanding Officer salute back, he watched the Master Sergeant swiftly turn and walk away. Noticing Seiya angrily glare at him, he angrily glared back before turning his attention on Usagi and Asa. 'Why did they defend me?' He curiously thought, knowing the two students could have easily ruined his career.

* * *

Watching Seiya roughly sit his tray on the table, Yaten watched Usagi walk to the table moments later in a foul mood roughly sitting her tray down as well. Watching Asa nervously sitting between Seiya and Usagi, he raised his brow at the sudden tension between the couple. "Do I want to know?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"No." Seiya and Usagi both answered in unison, then glared at one another before swiftly turning their gazes from one another.

"Asa?" Yaten asked, seeing Asa nervously laugh before quickly shaking her head. "I'm not really comfortable talking about this right now." She said motioning to where she was sitting between the couple.

"What's bothering you two?" Taiki asked, as he reached the table seeing the tension between Usagi and Seiya. Sitting his tray down, he sat between Yaten and Seiya and lifted his fork to start eating. Taking a bite, he jumped when watching Usagi suddenly pound her fist against the table.

"You had no right Seiya." Usagi angrily stated, seeing him angrily look at her.

"Me? What about you Odango?" Seiya angrily asked. "You made a complete fool out of me in front of Saio."

"I'm going to move." Asa nervously stated, as she swiftly scooted her chair back, then quickly stood walking to the empty chair next to Yaten. Sitting next to Yaten, she carefully grabbed her tray and moved it in front of her watching the couple angrily glaring at one another.

"I told you not to interfere anymore Seiya." Usagi sternly stated.

"I'm tired of the way he is treating you and Asa." Seiya sternly answered back.

"I can't have you fighting my battles for me." Usagi snapped.

"I'm your boyfriend, I have every right to stand up for you." Seiya said angrily standing.

"I don't want you to." Usagi angrily answered back swiftly standing.

"Why not?" Seiya demanded.

"You're not always going to be there to stand up for me!" Usagi shouted. "Let me do this myself!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Seiya demanded, incredulously looking at her. "Of course I'm always going to stand up for you."

"Wait, Saio was here?" Yaten asked, then grew quiet watching the couple angrily glare at him. Nervously laughing, he raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, proceed." He said watching Usagi shake her head in frustration.

"I don't want to argue about this right now Seiya." Usagi said quickly grabbing her bag and swiftly lifting her tray and leaving the table.

"Running away isn't always going to solve your problems!" Seiya angrily retorted back before angrily sitting once more. Pushing his tray away from him, he angrily stared down at his tray as he sighed out in frustration. "Why did you defend him Asa?" He asked, angrily looking at Asa.

"I-" Asa said unsure if she should say anything to Seiya. Seeing her best friend angrily exit the dining hall, she swiftly gathered her things. "I'm going to go check on Usa." She said, quickly gathering her things and retreating from the table.

'They're up to something.' Seiya suspiciously thought, knowing he would find out one way or another.

* * *

Angrily walking down the hall to go to her classroom for her afternoon classes, Usagi swiftly stopped watching Sorran emerge from a classroom. Watching him abruptly stop when he noticed her, they stood looking at one another before Sorran swiftly walked forwards. Gasping when he roughly grabbed her by the arm, she felt him pull her the direction of an empty classroom.

Opening the door to an empty classroom, Sorran roughly pulled Usagi into the classroom. "Sit." He commanded, pointing to an empty desk. Watching Usagi sit down, he watched her nervously look at him. "Why?" He demanded.

"Why what?" Usagi asked, then jumped when he angrily pounded his fist against the desk.

"Why did you not tell Saio the truth? How I have really been treating you and Asa?" Sorran angrily demanded.

"You're a cruel person, but you're an excellent trainer." Usagi said, looking up at his surprised reaction to her words. "Asa and I want to join the Star Fleet after we graduate. We know that we still receive this type of treatment once we join. It wouldn't be fair to end your career for something so petty."

"You're joining the Star Fleet?" Sorran asked in surprise.

"Yes." Usagi softly stated. "Asa and I have both lost our homes. We want to join the Star Fleet so we can help prevent what happened to our planets, from happening to someone else's planet."

"So you're not responsible for what Seiya did?" Sorran asked, watching her silently shake her head tears shining in her eyes.

"No." Usagi sternly stated. "I'm so furious with him right now for what he did."

"Does he know you're-" Sorran asked, watching her quickly look up at him and interrupt him.

"No, I don't want him to know." Usagi said, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Well this changes things." Sorran said as he chuckled. "I assumed you would find a place on the Council after graduation or serve at the palace with the Guardians." He said, then sighed rubbing the back of his head before he spoke. "I will personally start to train you and Asa, to prepare you for what is expected in basic training." He said, seeing Usagi look at him in surprise. "You both will need to pass a physical fitness test and take an entrance exam. I will gather you some study booklets for the exam."

"Thank you Sorran." Usagi said watching him genuinely smile at her before he nodded his head.

"You're welcome." Sorran said, smiling at his student. "Do you know which division you will be transferring to after basic training?" Sorran asked sitting atop of the empty desk next to Usagi.

"We want to be pilots." Usagi said watching him nod his head.

"It's going to be hard work and will require immense dedication to become a skilled pilot." Sorran said, watching her silently nod her head. "But you two are so stubborn, I know you will succeed in your goals." He said chuckling. Hearing the bell ring, he stood and motioned to the door. "You're dismissed, I will see you this afternoon during training. Be prepared for a workout."

"We're ready." Usagi said smiling as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Tiredly walking into the house, Usagi softly sighed as she dropped her bag at the door. "I hurt all over." She mumbled.

"Why were you and Asa training separately from your group today?" Minako worriedly asked seeing how exhausted her friend looked.

"We were caught talking during our morning training." Usagi lied as she walked towards the stairs. Wincing as she took a step up the stairs, she sighed knowing the sooner she endured the stairs the sooner she could get some rest. "I'm taking a nap, will you have someone wake me when it's time to prepare dinner?" She asked, watching Minako nodding her head.

"Sure Usagi." Minako said, worriedly watching her friend walk up the steps.

"She looks exhausted." Hotaru worriedly stated, watching Minako silently nod her head in agreement. "Do either of you know what she and Seiya are arguing about?" She asked with concern.

"It must be serious, I could see something was clearly bothering him at lunch." Rei worriedly stated.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen them so mad at one another." Minako said, looking up at the sound of Usagi closing her bedroom door. "Perhaps Yaten or Taiki will know." She said, then smiled hearing the sounds of their motorcycles approaching.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it." Seiya sternly stated, noticing Minako, Rei, and Hotaru look at him as soon as he walked into the door. "Where's Odango?"

"Asleep, she was so exhausted." Minako worriedly stated, then looked at Seiya in surprise when he angrily scoffed.

"She did it to herself." Seiya angrily stated. "I tried to help her, she didn't want my help." He snapped, before sighing out in frustration. "I'm going to my room." He grumbled, as he walked past the three.

"What's wrong with him?" Haruka asked exiting the hall. Hearing Seiya slamming his door shut moments later, she noticed Taiki and Yaten walk through the door.

"They had their first argument." Taiki stated, as he stepped through the door.

"How sweet, a lovers quarrel." Michiru said, gently smiling when Haruka looked at her with slight irritation. "They will be back to their usual selves in a couple days. It's nothing we should be concerned about." She said seeing Haruka reluctantly agree.

"We should-" Minako said, then grew quiet watching Haruka sternly look at her.

"We should let them work this out themselves. We could make the situation worse, if we intervene." Michiru said, watching Minako reluctantly sigh then nod her head.

* * *

"Seiya, will you set the table?" Taiki asked glancing up from the sauce he was preparing. Seeing his brother was deep in thought, he cleared his throat watching his brother snap from his thoughts and look at him.

"What Taiki?" Seiya asked, turning and looking at his brother.

"Will you set the table?" Taiki repeated, watching his brother nodding his head before quietly going to the cabinets gathering supplies.

"It's so quiet in here." Yaten mumbled, as he was sauteing the vegetables. Glancing back at Usagi, he noticed she was keeping her focus on the vegetables she was chopping. Watching Seiya glance at her as he walked past her, he noticed Usagi kept her gaze down refusing to look at him. Seeing her glance up once Seiya passed her, Yaten heard her soft sigh as she set the knife down and placed the chopped vegetables in a bowl.

"Here Yaten." Usagi said as she placed the bowl of vegetables on the counter.

"What do I need to do now?" Usagi asked, then noticed the pile of dirty dishes on the counter. "Never mind, I'll start cleaning the dishes." She said gathering the dishes.

Watching Usagi place the dishes into the filled sink, Taiki watched Usagi reach into the sink preparing to wash the dishes, then suddenly remembered the knife he had dropped down into the water to soak earlier. "Usagi, please be careful, I put a-"

"Ow!" Usagi cried out, quickly jerking her hand out of the sink. "Dammit!" She cursed, cradling her stinging hand against her chest, tears shining in her eyes.

"Usagi." Taiki stated, quickly going to her side. "Let me see." He said seeing blood dripping from her closed fist onto the floor.

"Careful, that hurts Taiki." Usagi snapped, feeling Taiki try to pry her hand open to look at her injury.

"Open your hand, I need to see how bad it is Usagi." Taiki stated, hearing her pained sigh as she shakily opened her palm. "Damn, that's really bad, Hotaru is going to need to help with this." He said seeing a deep slice in the center of the palm of her hand extending down, stopping at the base of her thumb. "Sit down." He urged, quickly grabbing a cup towel from one of the drawers. "Yaten, go find Hotaru." He said, watching Yaten nod and quickly abandon his post at the stove.

Feeling tears streak her cheeks at the stinging pain, Usagi sighed watching Seiya enter the kitchen then swiftly run to where they were sitting.

"What happened, are you alright Odango?" Seiya worriedly asked when noticing the blood on the floor and on Usagi's clothes. Seeing her hand cradled against her, he noticed blood soaking the small cup towel around her hand. "Let me see." He said gently reaching for her hand. Lifting the cup towel, he cringed seeing the deep slice in her hand. "Damn that's bad Odango." He said seeing her tearfully look at him.

"Seiya, stand with her make sure to keep pressure on the wound." Taiki instructed quickly going back to the stove.

"I'm sorry, I didn't me to ruin-" Usagi said, then cried out feeling Seiya applying pressure to the wound. "Be careful." She snapped glaring up at him.

"I'm sorry." Seiya said then softly sighed. "I'm so sorry for being such a jerk." He said gently pressing his lips against her forehead. "You're right, I shouldn't have interfered again."

"I'm sorry too." Usagi said looking down ashamed. "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble." She said hearing his soft chuckle.

"It's alright Odango." Seiya said, then sighed in relief watching Setsuna and Hotaru quickly enter the kitchen.

"Usagi, what happened?" Setsuna worriedly asked, when seeing the blood on the floor and on their friend.

"I accidentally grabbed onto a knife in the sink." Usagi said, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Let me see your hand." Hotaru said watching Usagi slowly and carefully bring her hand forward for her to inspect. Peeling the cup towel back, she gasped seeing the deep wound. "I can try to heal it, there will probably be a scar." She said seeing her friend tearfully smile before she spoke.

"I don't care, as long as it stops hurting." Usagi said, crying out when Hotaru forced her hand to stay open. "That hurts!" She snapped.

"Keep your hand open." Hotaru instructed. Placing her palm over friend's injury, she closed her eyes and focused on the healing abilities she possessed. Feeling her insignia appearing on her forehead, she opened her eyes and saw her hand glowing with violet energy. Watching the energy soon dissipate she lifted her hand and saw a scar in place of the deep cut. "It's healed." She said,smiling when Usagi quickly embraced her.

"Thank you Hotaru." Usagi said feeling her friend embrace her back.

"You're welcome Usagi." Hotaru said smiling.

"Please be careful." Setsuna cautioned watching her friend nod her head.

"I will." Usagi said, smiling when she watched the two quietly leave the kitchen. Feeling Seiya take her hand, she watched him gently brush his thumb over the fresh scar.

"Go change Odango." Seiya said motioning to the blood soaked shirt she wore. "I will clean this up, then take over the dishes." He said looking at the blood on the floor.

"It's my mess I will get it." Usagi said then heard Taiki chuckle.

"Seiya is right, go ahead and change Usagi." Taiki stated, glancing from the stove. "We will be fine until you get back." He said, watching her reluctantly nod before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Flipping through the booklet Sorran had given her, Usagi sighed in frustration knowing she was going to have to stay focused so she could pass her entrance exams to get into the Flight Academy. "There's so much, I'm going to have to learn." She mumbled, then gasped hearing a soft knock on her door. Swiftly rolling onto her stomach, she leaned over her bed shoving the booklet under her bed. Sitting up in the middle of her bed, she looked up as the door opened and smiled seeing Seiya enter the bedroom. Noticing him carrying a bag, she watched him sit the bag on the bed.

"Am I bothering you Odango?" Seiya asked, watching her shake her head.

"No." Usagi said, smiling as he sat next to her on the bed. "What's in the bag?" She curiously asked, watching him smile at her question.

"Something for you." Seiya said smiling when she raised her brow. "I thought you might want to ride with me to school in the mornings and home after school." He said lifting a white helmet out of the bag. "This is yours." He said smiling when she happily took the helmet.

"Thank you Seiya." Usagi happily stated, gently kissing him. "Yes, I would love to start riding to and from school with you." She said as their lips parted. Watching him smile, she felt him gently caress her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have you as mine." Seiya gently stated, seeing her smile and blush at his words. "I don't ever want to lose you again." He said gently pressing his lips against hers. Feeling her resting her hand against his cheek as they kissed, he nervously wrapped his arm around her waist. Deepening the kiss he felt her match his passion as they passionately began to kiss. Gently lowering her back against the bed, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Hearing her soft sigh as their lips slowly parted, he smiled looking into her eyes. "I love you Odango." He said watching her tearfully smile at his words.

"I love you too Seiya." Usagi said resting her hand against his cheek. Seeing him happily smile, she felt him gently press his lips against hers once more.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4, keep an eye out for Chapter 5! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	6. Chapter 5

**A New World- Part II**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 6 out later today.

Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Chapter 5::::**

**(Four Months Later)**

"Can you believe it, we have two months of school left." Asa said nervously sighing. "Are you ready to take your entrance exam this afternoon Usa?" She nervously asked. "I spent most of the night studying."

"So did I." Usagi said softly sighing. "Asa, I'm so nervous about taking the exam." She said as they walked to the training field. Standing in formation as soon as they reached their class, she noticed Master Sergeant Saio speaking with all the instructors. "What's he doing here again?" She asked, noticing Asa shrugging her shoulders as she curiously watched.

"I don't know." Asa said, then noticed the instructors walk towards their groups.

"Attention!" Sorran shouted, watching his group of students quickly stand at attention. "We have a guest speaker today. You will show the Master Sergeant your full attention and show him respect by waiting to be addressed before any questions are asked. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, watching his group nod.

"Yes Sorran." The group stated in unison.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Minako curiously asked, as she and Rei followed her class towards the track.

"I don't know, who is the other Star Fleet warrior?" Rei asked, noticing how nervous the other instructors were acting around him. "He seems to be the one in charge of them."

Noticing their instructor point to a designated area, they sat on the track and watched the remaining two groups sit in their assigned areas. "Do you see Makoto and Ami?" She asked, then smiled spotting them. "There they are." She said smiling and waving when Makoto spotted them.

"There's Asa and Usagi." Minako said, noticing the two were busy chatting amongst one another. Watching them jump as their instructor snapped at them, she smiled watching the two quickly turn their attention forward. "You would think by now, they would learn." She said with amusement hearing Rei gently laugh at her comment.

"I'm so glad our trainer isn't as strict as theirs." Rei said, smiling when Minako quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, I don't think I could have endured what he has made Asa and Usagi do for their punishments." Minako said, then grew quiet noticing their guest speaker walk forwards.

* * *

Walking forwards, Saio looked out at the group of fourth year students before him. "Good morning, my name is Master Sergeant Saio." He said looking out at the group of students. "I am here today, to speak with you and answer any questions you may have about joining the Star Fleet. You have all done a wonderful job completing your final year of Physical Training. For some of you, this will be your last day of physical training. For others, today you will be completing the entrance exam. This afternoon will be the beginning stages of your career into the Star Fleet, for those who are taking the entrance exam. You will complete the remaining two months continuing your physical training with your instructors. You will learn the drills you will be required to complete on the base, you will learn to salute, you will learn to follow orders. We have a total of twelve students who will be completing the entrance exam this afternoon. Out of those twelve individuals, only a small handful will be able to pass the entrance exam. Does anyone have any questions about the Star Fleet?"

"What career paths does the Star Fleet offer?" A student asked from Minako and Rei's group.

"Excellent question." Saio stated. "There is a wide variety of positions needed in the Star Fleet. We need pilots, weapons specialist, warriors, mechanics, nurses, doctors, instructors, clergy, and the list goes on." He said noticing murmuring amongst the students. "Any other questions?" He said, watching a student nervously raising her hand. "Yes, what is your question?"

"Is it true the warriors are never allowed to marry?" She nervously asked, watching the older man chuckle.

"No my dear, that is not true." The larger vessels that serve its tours throughout the realm, they are permitted to bring their families aboard, if they wish. We have had wedding ceremonies performed during these tours." He said chuckling at the surprised looks. "Sometimes these tours will be between one to three years depending on your assignments. For some of our warriors, that is too long to be separated from their family. That is why we will permit our warriors to bring aboard their spouses and children. The warriors children aboard these vessels still attend school and the same activities you all participate in, here on Kinmoku. The only difference is they are completing this out in the realm instead of their planet. That is why we need future instructors, to teach the future generations."

"What happens if we go to war with the Enif?" Another student asked.

"They are a violent race who need to be eradicated." Another student jeered.

"I am hoping this will never happen. We have planets who are still rebuilding from the destruction caused by the devastation reaped by Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. A war would only be more detrimental to this realm."

"Is it true that there are other races from other planets aboard these vessels during the tours?" A student asked.

"Yes, our pact with the council allows this. We have a variety of warriors amongst the Star Fleet." Master Sergeant Saio stated, motioning to Sorran. "For example, Sorran is not from Kinmoku. He was transferred from the planet Markab, the Star Fleet requires all basic training instructors to complete their training duties on other planets. This is to help build a stronger bond amongst the realms of the planet." He said, then gently cleared his throat. "I will not be able to take any more questions, I need to prepare for the exam room." He said looking amongst the crowd of students. "I will see those of you who are testing this afternoon. Thank you all for your time." He said, watching the group of students applaud.

* * *

"Are you two alright? Why aren't you eating?" Rei worriedly asked, noticing Usagi and Asa were not eating lunch.

"We have an exam." Usagi said, glancing up from her notes before swiftly looking back down at the hand written notes.

"Which class?" Minako asked, noticing Asa swiftly stand quickly walking away towards an empty table.

"Minako, this is really important, we really need to study." Usagi snapped, before she quickly gathered her things, walking towards the table where Asa was sitting.

"What exam are we supposed to be taking today?" Minako asked with confusion.

"There's exams happening all afternoon." Ami said. "There's the College Entrance Exams and the Star Fleet Entrance Exams."

"Well, we know the Star Fleet is going to be the last thing Asa and Usagi will want to consider joining. So it must be the College Entrance Exams they're studying for." Minako said laughing with amusement.

"Where's Odango?" Seiya asked setting his tray down. "Why are they over there?" He worriedly asked.

"They're studying for their College Entrance Exams." Rei said, watching him nod his head.

"That's right." Seiya said chuckling. "She's been stressing all week about these exams. Any time I've tried to get her to take a break, she's gotten so frustrated with me for interrupting." He said chuckling. "I'm planning on taking her out this weekend to help her relax from all the stress of this exam."

"No you won't." Yaten said seeing his brother look up at him. "Remember Princess Kakyuu is wanting to speak with Usagi."

"About what?" Makoto curiously asked.

"The Council is wanting to offer Usagi a spot amongst the Council, it's a high honor." Taiki said seeing the five Earth guardians look at him in shock.

"That's so exciting." Minako said, smiling with excitement. "What will her responsibilities be?" She excitedly asked.

"They will convene on the matters of the realm. Find solutions to disputes, try to keep the peace amongst the realms." Yaten said watching the group smile.

"That would be perfect for Usagi." Ami said, glancing over to where her friend was studying.

* * *

**(Later That Afternoon)**

"Usa, will you please sit down?" Asa asked, laughing at how her friend was nervously pacing the hall.

"I can't Asa, I'm so nervous." Usagi said softly sighing. "I have to pass this exam, I want to join the Star Fleet." She said watching Asa smile and walk towards her.

"Relax Usa." Asa said smiling at her friend. "We have been studying nonstop for the past two months. We are as prepared as we can be for this exam." She said, touching her friend's shoulder. "Quit stressing and try to relax."

"Easy for you to say." Usagi mumbled, as she walked to the chairs sitting out in the hall. Sitting down in one of the chairs, she looked at the ten other students in the hall and watched as they impatiently watched the exam room door waiting for the results to be announced.

"Will you go ahead and sign the agreement today with me?" Asa nervously asked, seeing her friend look at her questioningly.

"The what?" Usagi asked, seeing her friend smile.

"If we pass the exam, we will have the option of signing our enlistment agreement Usa. I'm signing mine if I've passed, will you sign yours?" Asa asked smiling when Usagi smiled and looked back at the door.

"Of course I will." Usagi said, then jumped when the door suddenly opened.

"I need all twelve of you to return to the room." Sorran sternly stated, opening the door. Watching the twelve students walk in, he noticed how nervous Usagi and Asa looked as they walked past him, smiling in amusement he quietly pulled the door shut.

* * *

Noticing a list of names on the board, Usagi felt her heart drop not seeing her name on the board. Seeing Asa had tears shining in her eyes, she gently touched her friend's shoulder as she shakily sighed. "We can try again." She said seeing Asa tearfully nod her head.

"If your name is not on the board, please take a seat." Master Sergeant Saio sternly stated, watching five of the twelve students walk to a desk and sit. "Those of you whose names are one the board, we thank you for your time. You will be given another opportunity to complete the exam in six months." He said smiling when the five students at the desks happily looked at one another.

Watching the remaining seven students begrudgingly exit the classroom, Saio watched Sorran and the other two instructors place a contract in front of their students. "You five have passed the entrance exam, you will have the opportunity to sign your enlistment agreement today. If you choose not to sign today, you will be given three days to sign, or you will be required to take the entrance exam once again in six months." He sternly stated, looking at the five students.

"If there anyone here who needs more time to think about this decision, you may leave the room. Once you have signed the agreement, you will instantly become a recruit and belong to the Star Fleet for the next two years. There will be no backing out of this." He warned. Watching two students quickly stand and leave the room, he looked at the three remaining students. "Congratulations, you are now Star Fleet recruits." He said, watching the three remaining students begin to fill out their enlistment agreements."

Leaning against the wall, Sorran proudly smiled as he watched Asa and Usagi fill out their enlistment agreements. Watching Asa sign the last page and close the large packet, he watched her look at him as he walked forwards. Taking the packet and her pen, he quickly brought it to the front of the room and placed it at the desk in front of his Commanding Officer. Turning he walked back and patiently waited as Usagi was filling out the last page of her packet.

Looking down at the last page, Usagi nervously sighed as she placed her pen against the signature line. Glancing over at Asa, she watched as her friend gave her an encouraging smile. Smiling back, she swiftly signed her name and closed the packet. Watching Sorran walk forward and take the packet, she watched him take it forward and place it in front of Master Sergeant Saio. Watching the Master Sergeant place his signatures on the enlistment agreements, she watched Sorran motioning them to stand.

"Congratulations, you are now Star Fleet recruits." Master Sergeant Saio stated, as he stood looking at the three future warriors that stood before him. Watching the three students stand at attention, he motioned for Sorran to step forward. "I will be taking your enlistment agreements to the administration office. Senior First Class Sorran will now be your basic training instructor, he will be preparing you for your first day of basic training on the base. The other instructors are hereby relieved of duty, and will return to their normal duties on the base." He said then saluted watching the three recruits salute back.

Watching the Master Sergeant leave the room, Usagi quickly glanced at Asa and watched her best friend happily smile at her. Turning her attention back onto Sorran, she watched him salute them and motion to the door.

"You're relieved until your morning training. All the other students will now be reporting to a study hall. You three will still be reporting to me for your morning and afternoon drills. I will have you three ready for your first day of basic training." He said then sternly looked at the three recruits. "Dismissed." He announced watching the three quietly exit the room.

* * *

Nervously walking through the door, Usagi glanced back and smiled as Asa waved to her before she drove away. Waving back, she closed the door and turned walking towards the stairs. Sadly smiling she knew she only had two months left with her friends and Seiya. 'I'm going to miss him so much.' She sadly thought, tears shining in her eyes at the thought of leaving Seiya for two long years.

Walking out of his room, Seiya smiled noticing Usagi was home. Seeing her walking to her bedroom, he quickly made his way up the stairs. Gently knocking on the door, he smiled watching Usagi opening the bedroom door. "How did your exam go Odango?" He asked, watching her happily smile.

"I passed." Usagi said, happily smiling. Feeling Seiya gently wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer against him, she rested her hand against his chest as their lips gently met. Feeling him begin to deepen the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they matched each other's passion.

Feeling their lips slowly part, Seiya smiled hearing Usagi's soft sigh. "Well?" He asked seeing her look at him questioningly.

"What?" Usagi asked confused, blushing when he chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me what you're going to be studying at the University?" Seiya asked seeing her avert her gaze and grow uncomfortable at his question. "Odango?" He asked, suddenly feeling a knot form in the pit of his stomach. "You took your admissions exam today, right?" He asked noticing tears shine in her eyes.

"This-this isn't how I wanted to do this Seiya." Usagi tearfully stated, her voice wavering.

"Tell me what Odango?" Seiya asked tears filling his eyes.

"I took the Star Fleet Entrance Exam today." Usagi softly stated, tears streaking her cheeks when she saw how angry Seiya was becoming. "I-"

"No." Seiya angrily stated, tears streaking his cheeks. "Please tell me you didn't-"

"I did." Usagi interrupted him. "Asa and I both signed our enlistment agreements." She said watching him tearfully shake his head as tears streaked his cheeks.

"Why?" Seiya tearfully asked, his voice wavering as he spoke. "I- we're finally together Odango, and now-" He said pausing to try and control his emotions. "Now I'm losing you all over again." He said angrily clenching his fists. "Why did you do this?" He angrily lashed out, seeing her take a step back in shock. "You've destroyed any chances of us being together." He said as angry tears streaked his cheeks.

"Seiya, please forgive me." Usagi pleaded, tears streaking her cheeks. Watching him angrily walk towards the door, she felt him wrench away as she tried to reach out for him. Hurt by his actions, she clenched her fists watching him reach for the door. "I think it's best if we just part ways now." She heart brokenly stated, tears streaking her cheeks. Seeing him stand at the door motionless, she noticed how tense he was as he refused to turn, then heard him finally breaking the uncomfortable silence as he spoke.

Heart brokenly closing his eyes at her final words to him, Seiya could feel fresh tears streaking his cheeks as he tried to calm his shaky voice. "I-" He said his voice wavering slightly as he tried to stay strong. "I think that would be best Usagi." He sternly answered, before opening the door silently leaving her bedroom.

Watching her bedroom door shut, Usagi dropped to her knees bitterly sobbing. "Seiya." She whimpered, knowing she had lost what happiness she had found on Kinmoku the moment her door closed. 'What have I done?' She bitterly thought, as she heart brokenly sobbed.

* * *

Hearing Usagi's heartbroken sobs as he stood outside her bedroom door, Seiya could feel tears streaking his own cheeks as he quickly made his way to his room. Walking down the stairs, he ignored Rei's concerned glance as he passed her down the stairs. Passing Taiki on the way to his room, he swiftly entered his room and angrily slammed the door shut. Roughly sitting on his bed, he watched Taiki soon enter his bedroom.

"Seiya?" Taiki worriedly asked, walking into the room. "What's the matter?"

"It's over." Seiya heart brokenly stated tears streaking his cheeks. "Odango, she-" He said a sob escaping his lips. "She- she just ended our relationship." He said, seeing Taiki looking at him with shock.

"What?" Taiki asked, looking at his brother in complete shock. "Why?" He demanded.

"I- I've lost her Taiki." Seiya stated trying to control his emotions. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his shaky breaths before speaking once more. "She's joined the Star Fleet." He said, watching Taiki walk over to the bed and sit next to him.

"Why would Usagi join the Star Fleet?" Taiki asked, seeing Seiya clenching his fists with anger.

"Asa probably had something to do with it. She took the exam with Usagi today." Seiya said, clenching his fists in anger.

"She still has three days to-" Taiki said trying to reassure his brother, but was swiftly interrupted.

"She's already signed her enlistment agreement." Seiya heart brokenly stated. "I've lost her Taiki, and there's nothing I can do to keep her here with me." He bitterly stated as more tears streaked his cheeks.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6, keep an eye out for Chapter 6! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	7. Chapter 6

**A New World- Part II**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 7 out later today.

Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Chapter 6::::**

**(One Month Later)**

Hearing his classmates happily chattering in the background in his study hall class, Seiya quietly stood looking out the large classroom window. Sadly smiling when spotting Usagi out on the training field, he saw her out in the distance running with two other recruits.

"Why won't you talk to her?" Taiki asked, watching his brother quickly turn away from the window as he averted his gaze at the question.

"What's the point Taiki? She's leaving shortly after graduation." Seiya said sadly looking down.

"Seiya, you've been pouting for over a month over her. Both of you have been purposely avoiding one another." Taiki said, watching his brother tearfully look at him. "Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do." Seiya softly stated, quickly wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"Then you need to tell her Seiya. Once she leaves for her training, you're not going to see her for at least two years. A lot can happen within that time, she needs to know she hasn't lost you." Taiki said seeing Seiya shakily sigh as he fought to control his emotions.

"I will never be able to have a future with her Taiki. I will always be at the palace and she will always be out in the realm." Seiya said, seeing his brother shake his head and chuckle.

"I have never known you to give up so easily Seiya." Taiki said chuckling. "I suppose you truly are alright with the thought of Usagi moving on with someone else." He sternly said, then casually walked away from his brother, so his words could sink in with his stubborn brother.

Watching his two brothers talking, Yaten watched Taiki soon return to the desk behind his. "What did you say to him? He looks more miserable." He asked chuckling.

"I told him what he needed to hear." Taiki said softly sighing. "Those two are more alike than they will ever know, they're both so damn stubborn." He said sighing with frustration.

"Do you think he will finally talk to her?" Yaten asked, watching Taiki quietly shake his head.

"I don't know Yaten, but he doesn't have much time left to try to repair their relationship." Taiki said, then opened one of his books. "I need to finish studying."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Asa asked as they ran their drills.

"Yes Asa, I'm sure. We have a spare bedroom, it's just sitting there empty." Usagi said as they ran to the rope wall. Climbing the rope, she pulled herself over the wall quickly leaping down as soon as she reached the top of the wall.

Catching up with Usagi, Asa tiredly sighed as she looked at her friend. "If it's no trouble, then yes, I would like to take the spare room."

"No trouble at all." Usagi said smiling at her friend. "This will save you from having to renew your lease and pay for an apartment you're not living in."

"Thank you Usa." Asa said, smiling at her friend.

"You're welcome." Usagi said smiling back at her best friend. "We will start moving your things after school."

"We're completing drills recruits! Not having a gossip session!" Sorran commanded, shaking his head in annoyance at how chatty the two teens were, when they're together.

* * *

Getting off his motorcycle, Yaten quickly looked over and noticed Usagi was helping Asa removing some boxes from Asa's car. "What's going on?" He curiously asked.

"Asa is moving in for the rest of the month." Usagi said as she lifted a box. "Her landlord is threatening to kick her out by the end of the week if she doesn't renew her lease for another year."

"Damn." Yaten said, noticing Taiki and Seiya driving up the driveway. "Do you two need help?"

"Sure, that wou-" Asa started to say but was quickly interrupted by Usagi.

"No thanks, we can do it ourselves." Usagi said, as she walked forwards.

"Some of those boxes look heavy." Yaten smirked, then noticed her look back at him as she smugly retorted back.

"We got them here, didn't we?" Usagi retorted, while smugly glancing over shoulder towards Yaten.

"Thanks for the offer, but we've got this Yaten." Asa said, gently laughing as she passed Yaten.

Watching Asa carry in a box, he watched Taiki and Seiya glancing at Asa's car, then back to Asa as she walked into the chateau carrying the box.

"What's going on?" Taiki curiously asked.

"Asa's moving in." Yaten said watching Seiya and Taiki look at him in surprise.

"Since when?" Seiya asked. "Who said that-"

"Usagi told her it was fine, I think she's taking the last spare room." Yaten said, watching Seiya silently nod his head.

"Whatever." Seiya mumbled in irritation, as he walked towards the door. Walking up the steps, he abruptly stopped watching Usagi reach the door at the same time as him. "Sorry, go ahead." He said taking a step back. Watching her silently walk past him refusing to speak to him, he softly sighed before quietly walking into the house. 'Odango.' He sadly thought. 'I'm sorry for hurting you.'

Leaning against Asa's car, Usagi guiltily watched Seiya walk into the chateau. 'I'm sorry Seiya, I've hurt you, and I will never be able to forgive myself for it.' She sadly thought, then forced a smile watching Asa walk towards her. "Are you ready to get the last of the boxes?"

"I hope we can fit it all in one trip." Asa said laughing.

"I'm sure, if not, it should only be two more trips." Usagi said as they entered Asa's car, soon driving away to her apartment.

* * *

"There, that's the last one." Usagi said as she tiredly sat on the floor. Looking out Asa's window she looked out at the night sky for a brief moment, before looking over at her best friend. "I will help you unpack tomorrow after school." She said standing. "I'm going to bed, we're going to be so exhausted tomorrow." She said gently laughing.

"Thank you Usa, you don't know how much this means to me." Asa said, tears shining in her eyes.

"You're welcome Asa." Usagi said smiling at her best friend. "If you need me, my room is at the end of the hall."

Watching her friend walking out of the bedroom, Asa smiled as she looked around the large room. 'I don't know how I will ever be able to repay her for this kindness.' She happily thought.

* * *

Walking out of Asa's room, Usagi abruptly stopped when seeing Seiya nervously standing outside her room. Noticing him hesitating to knock, she felt tears sting her eyes knowing she wasn't ready to face him yet. Swiftly turning the opposite direction, she quickly made her way towards the stairs, hoping he had not seen her.

'What am I doing?' Seiya nervously thought, as he hesitated to knock on the door. 'What if she doesn't want me back.' His mind raced, as a knot formed in his stomach at the thought. 'What if I waited too long to try to fix this?' Sensing movement, he turned his and noticed Usagi quickly descending the stairs. 'You're not avoiding me Odango.' He determinedly thought, quickly going in pursuit of her.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Usagi softly sighed relieved she had avoided Seiya. Walking into the dark kitchen, she tiredly sighed as she walked to the fridge. Removing a bottle of water, she opened the bottle then brought it to her lips taking a drink, as she shut the fridge door.

Seeing the shadow of a silhouette in front of her, Usagi screamed out in surprise, swiftly bringing the palm of her hand up into a swift strike. Hearing a shocked and pained shout soon echo in the kitchen, she watched the lights swiftly turn on moments later as Haruka and Michiru entered the room. Looking down on the floor, she saw Seiya painfully raise from the floor cradling his nose with his hand. Noticing blood dripping from his hand that was covering his nose, she angrily glared down at him in annoyance. "What were you doing, sneaking up on me like that in the dark?" She angrily demanded.

"You hit me!" Seiya cried out, looking up at Usagi in shock.

"Of course I hit you, you startled me." Usagi snapped back.

"Seiya let me look at it." Michiru said quickly going to his side, when noticing Usagi was showing no remorse or attempt to check on him. Watching him carefully remove his hand, she cringed seeing how bruised and swollen his nose was becoming. "I think you broke his nose Usagi." She gasped, looking up at her friend in surprise.

"I know." Usagi smugly answered, proudly smiling. "If I hadn't broken his nose, I would have executed the attack incorrectly." She said, putting the cap back on her drink. "It's one of our defense attacks we've been learning."

"You've mastered it." Seiya groaned out, shakily getting off the floor with Michiru's assistance.

"Sit down Seiya." Michiru said, motioning Seiya to sit at the counter. "Haruka, will you get Hotaru? He's going to need her to heal this." She said, watching Haruka nod before quickly turning and going in search of the teen. "Where are you going Usagi?" She incredulously asked when noticing Usagi nonchalantly walk towards the kitchen's exit.

"I don't have any healing abilities." Usagi snapped, as she glanced over her shoulder.

"You should at least-" Michiru suggested, but was swiftly interrupted by Usagi.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, remember." Usagi scoffed as she left the room. "It's not my problem Michiru."

"That girl! She's developed such a bad attitude since she started her training." Michiru fumed as she sighed out in frustration. "I'm so sorry Seiya, I'm sure she-"

"You don't have to apologize." Seiya softly stated. "This is my fault, I startled Usagi." He said then chuckled, trying to find the humor in the situation. "I wasn't even thinking when I went into the kitchen, I should have turned the light on." He said then noticed Yaten quickly walk into the room.

"What did you do?" Yaten worriedly asked, quickly going to his brother's side. "Are you alright?"

"My nose is broken, so no, I'm not alright?" Seiya snapped, glaring at his brother.

"How did you break your nose?" Yaten asked in shock.

"Usagi." Michiru said, watching Yaten look at her with surprise.

"Usagi, she did that?" Yaten asked with complete shock.

"Some defense attack they taught her in training." Michiru said, watching Yaten nod, then look at Seiya as he shook his head laughing.

"I can't believe she was capable of this." Yaten said, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder as he laughed.

"Sneak up on her, and she will gladly show you." Seiya grumbled, glaring at his brother. "Damn this hurts, what is taking so long?" He snapped, then sighed in relief watching Hotaru swiftly walk into the kitchen.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

Looking at her reflection, Usagi gently ran her hand down the silver sequined dress she wore. Seeing the material shimmered slightly under the light, she turned smiling at how the shoulderless gown was also backless showing off her back. Facing forward once more, she looked at the slit at the front of the dress. "I'm not sure if I like this." She nervously said, seeing how high the slit went, the length of the dress stopped mid-thigh showing off long slender legs.

"This dress was made for you Usa." Asa said digging around in her closet. Removing a pair of stiletto silver heels, she tossed them to her friend watching her catch them. Watching her friend put the heels on, she smiled as she looked at her own reflection. She wore a similar dress to her friend, a blue sequined shoulderless gown, with a slit in the side. "We are going to have so many guys asking us to dance tonight." She happily stated. "Are the others going with us?"

"No, they wanted to stay home." Usagi said softly sighing. "We're leaving soon, I was hoping to spend some more time with them, before we leave."

"Cheer up, this is why we are going to the club. We are helping you get over your break up and we are having as much fun as we can before we leave for basic training." She said, watching her friend smile. "Let's go." She said grabbing her friend's hand as they left her bedroom.

* * *

"Do you think we should have gone with Usagi?" Minako asked, as she removed supplies from the fridge in preparation of dinner.

"We can do something with her tomorrow." Rei said, smiling up at Minako as she chopped the vegetables lying on her cutting board.

"We don't have-" Ami said then grew quiet hearing Haruka's shocked demand soon sound in the hall.

Quickly abandoning their posts in the kitchen, they curiously walked to the doorway and looked in shock at what Usagi and Asa was wearing.

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?" Haruka demanded, seeing the short revealing dress their Princess was wearing. "You're not leaving this house wearing that." She sternly stated, watching her friend raise her brow before sternly speaking.

"Yes I am." Usagi sternly answered, as she continued to walk down the stairs. "I'm going to the club with Asa, we will be back later tonight."

"No you're not." Haruka said grabbing her friend by the wrist.

"Let go of me Haruka." Usagi sternly stated, while looking up at her fiercest guardian.

"You're not going dressed like that Neko-chan." Haruka sternly repeated, then gasped in surprise feeling Usagi wrench her wrist free.

"Yes I am." Usagi said glaring at her. "I'm fixing to leave for basic training in a few weeks, I'm going to have some fun." She said turning her attention towards Asa. "Let's go Asa." She said as they quietly walked towards the door.

Watching the two walk out of the door, Haruka stood in shock knowing their Princess had never stood up to her before. Turning in frustration, she angrily walked towards her bedroom. Swiftly entering the bedroom, she watched Michiru worriedly look up.

"What's wrong Ruka-chan?" Michiru worriedly asked, noticing something was bothering her partner.

"I'm going to the club, Neko-chan is going to get herself into trouble being with Asa." Haruka said grabbing her car keys.

"Do you want some company?" Michiru asked, smiling up at Haruka.

"No, you have finals soon Michi-chan, you need to be studying." Haruka chuckling. "I'll be taking Seiya with me." She said smiling when Michiru looked at her with surprise.

"To think, how strongly opposed you were to them being together, and now you're playing matchmaker." Michiru teased, watching Haruka smile at her words, as she was quickly changing.

"I'll be back later, I'm sure Neko-chan won't be happy with me for a while." Haruka said, seeing Michiru smile.

"You know she has a soft spot for you Ruka-chan, the Princess can never stay mad at you for very long." Michiru said, smiling as Haruka tenderly pressed her lips against hers. "I'll see you later."

"I love you Michi-chan." Haruka said as she brushed her thumb against Michiru's lips. "I'll make up for this later tonight." She said watching Michiru smile and blush at her words.

Watching Haruka quickly leave the room, Michiru smiled as she looked back down at her notes.

* * *

Boredly sighing as he studied his notes, Seiya softly sighed feeling his mind wandering back to the night Usagi struck him in the kitchen.

(Flashback)

"Where are you going Usagi?" She incredulously asked when noticing Usagi nonchalantly walk towards the kitchen's exit.

"I don't have any healing abilities." Usagi snapped, as she glanced over her shoulder.

"You should at least-" Michiru suggested, but was swiftly interrupted by Usagi.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, remember." Usagi scoffed as she left the room. "It's not my problem Michiru."

(End of Flashback)

'I've never seen her act so coldly.' Seiya thought, tears shining in his eyes. 'She's losing who she was, since she's started the training.' He sadly thought. Jumping when his door abruptly opened, he quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks and glared at Haruka who was standing in the doorway. "What the hell, can you not knock?" He demanded.

"Let's go." Haruka sternly stated. "You're going with me?"

"Where?" Seiya asked, unsure if he wanted to leave with the guardian.

"You're going to help me keep watch over Neko-chan." Haruka said seeing him abruptly stand.

"Is she alright?" Seiya worriedly asked.

"The way they were dressed, they won't be for very long." Haruka muttered in irritation.

"What?" Seiya asked confused by her statement. Watching Haruka look at him with irritation, he watched her sigh before speaking.

"Do you know what club they might be going to?" Haruka asked, watching Seiya look at her in surprise at her question.

"We're still underage, so there's only one club in the city they can go to. It's the one I took Odango to on our date." Seiya said, standing as he tied his last shoe. "Let's go, I'll drive." He said walking towards the door, then grunted as Haruka roughly grabbed him by the back of his shirt abruptly stopping him.

"I'm driving, you show me where we're going." Haruka sternly said watching him quietly nod his head.

* * *

Watching the way the lights cast it's glow on Usagi as she and Asa danced to the high beat music, Seiya smiled as he watched them from the second level of the club. Seeing them laugh, as they clumsily bumped into one another, he chuckled to himself as they continued to dance. Noticing the beat was slowing and the song was ending, he glanced at Haruka and could tell she was clearly not amused with her friend on the dancefloor.

Gently sighing before he turned, Seiya walked the short distance back to the table before he sat across from Haruka. "Did you have other plans tonight?" He asked, chuckling when she glared at him. Leaning back in his chair, he continued to watch Asa and Usagi weave their way through the crowd to an empty table. Watching Usagi bump into a guy before they reached the table, Seiya clenched his fists noticing the way the older teen was looking at Usagi. Seeing the older teen disappear into the crowd, he turned his attention back onto Usagi and Asa.

"How are they not tired yet?" Haruka sighed in boredom. "We've been here for over two hours."

"They're running on adrenaline." Seiya said smiling. "It will crash soon and they will be exhausted." He said chuckling.

"The sooner, the better." Haruka mumbled, then quickly raised noticing two older teens approaching Asa and Usagi. Seeing Seiya take notice as well, she watched as the teens offered Usagi and Asa drinks.

"Don't." Seiya muttered to himself, then sighed watching Asa take the drink then encourage Usagi to take her offered drink. Watching Usagi take the drink from the one she had bumped into earlier, he watched as Asa and Usagi drank from the cups. Noticing the group of guys talking and encouraging the girls to drink more, he suddenly had a bad feeling. "Something isn't right, I don't like this." He said watching Haruka nod her head.

"Stay at a distance, but close enough to where we can step in if we need to." Haruka said, watching Seiya nod his head in agreement as they made their way to the lower level.

* * *

Feeling as if a fog was settling over her mind, Usagi shook her head trying to clear her mind knowing it was becoming harder to stay focused as she danced with the older teen in front of her. Stumbling slightly, she blushed as his arms wrapped around her waist steadying her. "I- I don't feel so good." She said, feeling him cup her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"What's the matter?" The teen chuckled glancing out on the dance floor and noticed the other girl was starting to show the same side effects of the drug he and his friend had slipped in their drinks. "Come on, let's go get some fresh air." He said, urging her to leave the dance floor.

"No." Usagi said trying to pull from his tight grip. Too weak to fight back, she could feel her head spinning as she saw them nearing a hallway. Glancing back, she noticed Asa was being led in the opposite direction towards an exit. 'Asa.' She worriedly thought, as her vision began to blur. Noticing a door shut obstructing her view from the dancefloor, she turned her attention forward and noticed a dimly lit hall. "I- I need to find my-my friend." She struggled to say, finding it harder to express her thoughts.

"She's with my friend, she's fine." The older teen said seeing the blonde was feeling the full effects of the drugs. "Are you tired?" He asked, sinisterly smiling.

"Yes." Usagi weakly stated, feeling her legs begin to grow weak. Dropping to her knees, she felt the older teen catch her mid-fall and lower her to the floor. "Stop." She tearfully pleaded, feeling his hand slide up her thigh as soon as she was on the floor. Feeling his lips roughly crush against hers silencing her protests, she soon felt everything grow dark as she went limp.

Chuckling as she fell unconscious, the older teen smirked as he swiftly began to remove his belt and lower his clothing. Ripping at the slit in her dress, he cried out in shock and pain as his head suddenly slammed roughly against the wall. Feeling everything spin for a moment, he swiftly stood seeing a dark haired teen angrily looking at him.

"Get your damn hands off her!" Seiya angrily sneered, clenching his fists in a heated rage. Swiftly bringing his fist forwards, he watched the older teen crash back into some crates, then roughly onto the floor as the crates crashed down onto him. Seeing the older teen, painfully stand, Seiya angrily watched as the teen swiftly took off down the hall running through the back exit out of the club's hall. "You bastard!" He angrily yelled, tears of anger shining in his eyes. Swiftly turning, he walked back to Usagi who was lying on the floor. "Odango?" He worriedly asked gently patting her cheek. "Come on wake up." He pleaded, as tears streaked his cheeks. Hearing her soft groan, he smiled seeing her weakly open her eyes looking at him in surprise.

"Seiya?" Usagi weakly asked, her mind still in a deep haze. Seeing him nod his head and tearfully smile down at her, she tiredly groaned out once more, before giving into the darkness once again.

Gently lifting Usagi into her arms, Seiya held her tightly against him as he exited the hallway. Stepping out onto the dancefloor, he noticed Haruka walking forward, Asa tightly clinging to her as she was bitterly sobbing.

"Are you alright?" Seiya worriedly asked, watching Asa swiftly shaking her head as tears streaked her cheeks. "He...he tried to-" She said then burst out into more tears. "I want to go home." She begged, then noticed Usagi lying in Seiya's arms. "Usa-cha, is she-"

"She's unconscious, whatever they gave you, that bastard must have given Odango a bigger dose since you're still conscious." Seiya said, seeing fresh tears streaking Asa's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to help her get over the break up. She's been so miserable without you Seiya." Asa said as tears streaked her cheeks. "I will never be able to forgive myself for this." She said, feeling her legs beginning to grow weak. "What's happening to me?" She fearfully asked. "I- I don't feel so good…" She mumbled then felt everything suddenly grow dark.

* * *

"Are they going to be alright?" Seiya worriedly asked, watching the royal physician quietly walk down the stairs. Watching the older woman smile, he felt her gently touch his shoulder.

"They will be fine, the effects of the drugs should cease in about eight to twelve hours." The physician stated, watching the guardian sigh in relief. "They are both lucky, you two were there to step in." She said watching Seiya and Haruka nod their heads. "They may experience partial to no memory of the night's events, when they wake. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call." She said watching Seiya walk her to the door.

"Thank you so much again for checking on them. You don't know how much this means to me." Seiya said watching her smile up at him.

"Go be with your beloved Seiya, she shouldn't be alone when she wakes." The physician said, smiling when watching the dark haired teen tearfully nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Watching the physician walk to the vehicle that escorted her, Seiya tearfully sighed as he shut the door once they drove away. Looking at the staircase, he swiftly made his way upstairs so he could sit with Usagi until she woke.

* * *

Waking to the sun's rays the next morning, Seiya groggily sighed then gasped realizing he had fallen asleep. Swiftly turning his head, he noticed Usagi wasn't in her bed. Feeling a soft breeze, he noticed her balcony door was open. Getting up from the floor, he walked to the balcony and smiled seeing her turn her head and smile back at him. Noticing she had showered and changed from the sequined dress, she was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a light teal top. "Morning Odango."

"Morning Seiya." Usagi said watching Seiya step out onto the balcony. Watching him lean against the balconies railing, she heard him softly sigh as he kept his back towards her. "I'm really sorry about your nose." She said, blushing as she looked down with embarrassment. Hearing him chuckle, she watched him walk towards her before sitting next to her.

Gently taking her hand into his, Seiya could see unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Are you alright Odango?" He gently asked, watching her shake her head as tears streaked her cheeks.

"I don't remember much about last night." Usagi said as tears streaked her cheeks. "Was I...did he-"

"No." Seiya swiftly interrupted. "You were unconscious when I found him with you. I don't think he's going to be returning to the club anytime soon." He said clenching his fists in anger at the memory.

"Is Asa alright?" Usagi worriedly asked, watching Seiya nodding his head at her question before he spoke.

"Yes, Haruka was with me, she stepped in for Asa and was able to intervene in time." Seiya said watching Usagi softly sighing out in relief.

"Thank you." Usagi softly stated looking up into his eyes. Feeling Seiya gently caress her cheek, she felt him gently brush her stray tears from her cheeks. "I-"

"I know we don't have much longer together Odango, but I have been so miserable without you this past month." Seiya said, seeing her sadly look up at his words. "Please don't push me away, I love you so much Usagi. I can't bear the thought of losing you to someone else."

"I can't do this to you Seiya. I don't want to hurt you when it's time for me to leave. It's not fair to you, you shouldn't have to wait for me to come back, when you can find someone else to bring you the happiness you des-"

"You're my everything." Seiya interrupted, gently pressing his lips against hers, silencing her. Feeling all the emotions that had built up the past month suddenly release, he poured all his emotions into the kiss, hoping to show Usagi how much he desperately needed her. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, he could hear a soft moan soon escaping her lips which fueled him to pour more passion into the kiss.

Feeling him press his lips against hers silencing her, she could feel the desperation as the kiss began to grow with fierce passion. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt a soft moan escaped her lips as the passion only grew more. Blushing as their lips parted, she looked into his love filled eyes as she shakily sighed. "I'm going to miss you when I leave." She tearfully stated as tears streaked her cheeks. "I love you so much Seiya."

Tearfully chuckling at her words, Seiya tenderly pressed his lips against hers once more. "I'm going to miss you more Odango." He said watching her tearfully smile at his words.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6, keep an eye out for Chapter 7! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	8. Chapter 7

**A New World- Part II**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get the Epilogue out later today. That's right, the journey for Part 2 is almost over! I will start posting the Part 3 of ANW, as soon as Part 2 has been completely submitted. :)

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**::::Chapter 7::::**

Watching the last student walk across the stage to pick up their diploma, Usagi could feel tears shining in her eyes. 'I'm leaving in two days.' She thought with apprehension, knowing soon she was going to be away from the only family she had left for two long years. Noticing the students around her stand, she snapped from her thoughts swiftly standing as well. Tossing her cap into the air, she smiled as the ceremony concluded. Watching students begin to scatter and look for parents, she noticed Sorran approaching her.

"Congratulations Usagi. I hope you're ready for basic training, you and the others are officially my responsibility now." Sorran smirked, watching the graduate smile and nod her head before she spoke.

"Yes I'm ready Sorran, I will see you in two days." Usagi said as she saluted, watching him salute back, she watched him quietly walk away, then soon stop and congratulate another recruit. Feeling arms suddenly around her, Usagi squealed out in shock feeling someone suddenly lifting her from behind. "Put me down." She demanded, laughing as Seiya gently set her back down.

Chuckling as he lowered Usagi back to her feet, Seiya smiled with amusement as Usagi abruptly swatted him with her diploma. "Congratulations Odango." He said, gently pressing his lips against hers.

"Congratulations to you Seiya." Usagi said, as their lips slowly parted.

"We're finally done Usagi!" Minako excitedly shouted, running towards the couple before happily embracing them.

"Well technically you're not." Yaten said, seeing Minako turn and look at him. "If anyone is done, it's us."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked, looking at Yaten with confusion.

"You four are starting your studies at the University in a few months." Yaten said watching Minako nod, not fully understanding where he was going with what he was telling her. "We're starting our guardian duties full time, so technically you four still have more school." Yaten smirked, chuckling when Minako sighed in dismay.

Chuckling at how quickly Minako's mood changed, Seiya smiled wrapping his arm around Usagi's waist. Feeling her instinctively lean against his embrace, he gently kissed the top of her head, smiling as she looked up at him.

"I'll be back." Usagi said, noticing Asa approaching them.

Watching Asa and Usagi happily embrace, Seiya sadly sighed knowing it was going to be different once the two left for basic training. 'I'm not ready to say goodbye again.' He sadly thought, then snapped from his thoughts feeling someone touch his shoulder. Turning, he smiled seeing Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

"Congratulations." Hotaru happily stated, watching Seiya smile.

"Thank you Hotaru." Seiya said feeling the teen happily embracing him. Hugging her back, he chuckled watching her quickly go to the others excitedly embracing them.

"Have you spoken with Neko-chan yet?" Haruka asked, watching Seiya blush and nervously chuckle.

"Not yet." Seiya nervously stated. "I'm going to ask tonight." He said watching Michiru smile.

"She loves you Seiya, so don't be so nervous." Michiru said, watching Seiya chuckle at her words. "A lot easier said than done." He said, feeling Haruka place her hand on his shoulder.

"I may have given you my blessing to go forward, but I will still knock you into the next realm if you ever hurt her." Haruka sternly stated, then smiled as she noticed Usagi and Asa approaching.

"Neko-chan, we're so proud of you." Haruka said, hugging her friend.

"Thank you Haruka." Usagi said embracing her friend. "I can't believe it's finally over." She said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Look at it as starting another chapter in your life." Michiru said, happily embracing her friend.

* * *

Smiling as Haruka and Taiki talking and laughing about something as they grilled, Usagi watched Minako jump from the diving board into the pool as Asa, Rei, and Makoto squealed at the large splash. Seeing Ami and Hotaru chatting as they carried out food to the patio table, she laughed watching Seiya sneak some food from the table as Michiru had her back turned, quickly making his way towards her.

"You want some Odango?" Seiya asked, motioning to the fruit in his cupped palm.

"No thanks, I'm not getting into trouble." Usagi teased watching him sit behind her on the lounge chair. Watching him dump the remaining fruit in his mouth, she felt him wrap his arms around her bare stomach pulling her closer to him. Leaning back into his embrace, she blushed feeling him soon trail soft kisses down her neck. "That tickles." She giggled, pulling from his embrace.

Chuckling, Seiya smiled as he gently cupped her chin, before tenderly pressing his lips against hers. "Is that better Odango?" He teased.

"Yes, much better." Usagi said gently laughing she looked into his love filled eyes. "I need to start packing tonight." She said glancing over at Asa who was splashing Minako and Rei.

"You still have tomorrow to pack, enjoy yourself tonight Odango." Seiya said, gently turning her face to look at him once more. Seeing tears shining in her eyes, he gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm so scared and nervous." Usagi said as she shakily sighed. "I've always been with them through everything." She said, looking at her friends. "I've ruined everything we could have had." She said, watching Seiya shake his head.

"No, we have our whole lives ahead of us Odango." Seiya said, gently caressing her cheek as he looked into her tear filled eyes. "If I have to wait two years to spend the rest of my life with you, then I will." He said watching tears streaking her cheeks. "I love you Odango, and I am willing to wait for you as long as I need to."

"Seiya." Usagi softly stated, tears streaking her cheeks. Pressing her lips against his, she smiled as their lips slowly parted.

Reaching into the pocket of his swim trunks, Seiya nervously grabbed the small object removing it from his pocket. "Odango, I know we're going to have to wait until you get back." He said as he nervously revealed the ring. Hearing her shocked gasp, he watched Usagi cover her mouth as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Seiya." Usagi gasped as happy tears streaked her cheeks. Watching him get down onto one knee, she felt him gently take her hand and slide the ring onto her finger.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Seiya asked, watching her happily nod her head.

"Yes!" Usagi happily cried out, throwing herself into his arms. Feeling him tightly embracing her, she pressed her lips against his once more. "I love you Seiya." She said as their lips gently parted.

* * *

Looking down at the engagement ring on her finger, Usagi smiled feeling Seiya gently wrap his arms around her, resting his head against her shoulder. Feeling his breath on her ear, she heard him gently speak into her ear.

"I guess I'm going to be planning a wedding while you're away." Seiya said raising his head as she turned in his embrace her arms wrapping around him.

"I want a small ceremony." Usagi said, looking up into his eyes. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course Odango." Seiya said smiling as he gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Where do we want to get married, a church, a venue, or-?"

"On the beach, that would be perfect." Usagi said hearing him chuckle.

"That does sound perfect." Seiya said smiling, then softly sighed as he tiredly yawned. "This is our last night together. Tomorrow night you'll be in your barracks." He said watching her sadly smile as she tearfully looked up at him. "I'm going to miss you too." He said tenderly brushing his lips against hers. Feeling begin to deepen the kiss, he gently pulled from her looking at her in surprise. "Odango."

"We're not going to see each other for two years." Usagi said, tears streaking her cheeks. "Please don't deny us this, I want us to ma-." She tearfully pleaded, watching him shake his head as he gently interrupted her.

"No Odango, if we do this, it will only make it harder for us to part ways tomorrow." Seiya said as tears shone in his eyes. "I want this to be special, I promise I will make it worth the wait." He teased, watching her blush a crimson red. "I'm going to bed, I will see you in the morning." He said watching her tearfully nod her head. Pressing his lips against hers he smiled as their lips gently parted. "I love you my beloved." He said seeing her smile.

"I love you too." Usagi said watching him quietly turn entering her bedroom. Turning her back towards the balcony door, she softly sighed looking up at the night sky once more as she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. 'Please let these next two years pass quickly.' She desperately thought.

* * *

(The Following Morning)

"We're going to miss you." Minako said, tears streaking her cheeks as she hugged her friend one last time.

"Move Minako, we want to say goodbye too." Rei snapped gently pushing her friend aside as she tearfully embraced Usagi. "Promise you will stay in contact, call us, write to us, it doesn't matter." She said tightly embracing her friend. "We want to hear from you Usagi."

"I will Rei, I promise." Usagi said, sadly smiling as her friend tearfully pulled from her embrace, then smiled as Makoto walked forward.

"You'll have to teach me some of your fighting skills when you're done with your training." Makoto teased, as she tightly hugged her friend.

"She knows how to break noses already." Yaten quickly spoke up hearing the group laugh at his comment. Smiling when Usagi blushed with embarrassment from his comment, he watched as Ami quickly embraced her.

"Good luck with all your training and exams." Ami said, sadly smiling at her friend as she pulled from her embrace.

"Thank you Ami." Usagi said, then smiled as Setsuna and Hotaru walked forward.

"Good luck with your first year of Physical Training." Usagi teased, as she hugged Hotaru. "If you get Sorran, don't let him know you know me." She said then gently laughed at the nervous look on Hotaru's face. "You'll do fine, I promise." She said quickly embracing her younger friend once more.

"We're so proud of you." Setsuna gently stated as she embraced her friend. "I will be watching and guarding the gate while you're away." She quietly stated in her friend's ear, smiling as her friend tearfully nodded. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen, you have my word."

"Thank you Setsuna." Usagi said watching her friend tearfully smile. Smiling as Haruka and Michiru walked forward, she could see tears shining in Michiru's eyes as she embraced her.

"Please be safe." Michiru softly stated. "We won't be there to protect you."

"I'll be fine Michiru, I'm just going to Basic Training." Usagi said, smiling at Michiru as she tearfully nodded her head. "It's not like we're going to be doing anything dangerous." She said tearfully laughing, then noticed stray tears streaking Michiru's cheeks as she pulled away and quickly walked away.

"We're so proud of you Neko-chan." Haruka said pulling her Princess into a tight embrace. "We will be awaiting your return." She said watching Usagi sadly smile at her.

"Two years will come and go, it's not like I'm saying goodbye forever." Usagi said tearfully laughing as she looked at her Guardians. "I'm going to miss you all so much." She said then turned hearing the door abruptly open.

"Usagi, we have to go or we're going to be late." Asa urged watching her friend nod.

"Goodbye my friends." Usagi said one final time before swiftly turning and walking towards the door. Glancing back one last time, she tearfully smiled before stepping through the door.

* * *

Watching Usagi exit the house, Seiya smiled as he started Usagi's car. Watching Asa get into the backseat, he watched his brothers give Usagi one final hug before she walked to the car. Smiling as she sat in the passenger seat, he watched her put her seat belt on and tearfully look over at him.

"I'm ready." Usagi said, while wiping the stray tears from her cheeks as she shakily sighed trying to calm her emotions.

"I'm so excited!" Asa excitedly stated, from the backseat. "Can you imagine Usa, this time next year, we're going to be training to become pilots!" She happily squealed watching her friend smile as she turned her head to look back at her.

"I'm so nervous Asa, I don't know if I want to specialize in a certain area, or if I want to just focus on becoming a pilot." Usagi said smiling back at her friend.

"You'll find your purpose as soon as we get to the academy." Asa said, smiling at her nervous friend. "Thank you for driving us Seiya, it means a lot."

"It's not a problem Asa." Seiya said, chuckling as he glanced at Asa through the rear view mirror. "I don't mind at all." He said reaching over and lacing his fingers through Usagi's. Seeing her tearfully smile at him, he sadly smiled back, before gently squeezing her hand in encouragement. Turning his gaze back on the road, he was grateful for wearing sunglasses so Usagi could not see the tears already shining in his eyes. Seeing the gate to the base in the distance, he soon stopped at the gate and smirked as the guard bowed before allowing him to pass.

"Are we going to have to bow to you?" Asa curiously asked.

"Yes." Seiya said chuckling, before speaking once more. "There's some perks to being Guardians to the Princess."

"You're so cocky." Usagi said, hearing him gently laugh at her words.

"Wait until you're pilots, then you'll be snobs too." Seiya teased, watching Usagi raise her brow as she looked at him.

"We're not going to be snobs." Usagi said crossing her arms across her chest.

"We'll see." Seiya teased, then sadly sighed pulling the car into a parking spot. "I should let you go, so you're not late." He said as he parked the car. Feeling their hands part, he quickly unbuckled then quietly stepped from the car. Watching Asa exit first, he unlocked the trunk watching her grab her small bag of items they were permitted to bring. Lifting Usagi's bag out of the trunk, he closed it and noticed she was standing near him. Seeing she was fighting her tears back, he quickly lowered the bag onto the ground before pulling her into his embrace. Pressing his lips against hers, he quickly deepened the kiss pouring his unconditional love into the kiss. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, he hungrily kissed her, knowing it would be the last time he would hold her in his embrace and taste her sweet lips before she left him for two long years to pursue her career in the Star Fleet

Feeling her lungs burning as they both stubbornly refused to break the kiss, Usagi breathlessly felt their lips finally part. Blushing at the intensity of the kiss, she smiled partly in a daze as she caught her breath. "That, that was a wonderful goodbye kiss." She said gently laughing as he blushed before he chuckled.

"I'm going to miss you Odango." Seiya said watching her tearfully reach up and lower his sunglasses.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." Usagi tearfully stated, gently brushing some stray tears from Seiya's cheeks. "I'm going to be counting down the days until we can see one another again." She said then gently pressed her lips against his one final time. "I love you Seiya." She said feeling him gently caress her cheek.

"I love you Usagi." Seiya said tearfully smiling as she pulled from his embrace. Watching her walk away with Asa, he smiled watching her glance back at him one final. Waving to her, he watched her wave back before she turned her attention forward. 'Goodbye my beloved.' He heart brokenly thought.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7, keep an eye out for the Epilogue! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	9. Epilogue

**A New World- Part II**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** This is it for Part 2 of A New World. Keep an eye out for Part 3, the conclusion to A New World.

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**::::Epilogue::::**

**(One Year Later::Basic Training Camp::Kinmoku Base::)**

Staring up at the ceiling of the barracks, Usagi softly sighed as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Feeling her entire body aching from the drills, she tiredly sighed knowing physically she was exhausted, but her mind was wide awake preventing her from sleeping.

"Can you sleep Usa?" Asa quietly asked, looking up at the bunk above her.

"No." Usagi said tiredly sighed knowing the following morning they would be processing out of basic training and leaving for the planet Alpheratz to begin their flight training. "How long did they say it would take to reach Alpheratz?"

"A month." Asa said softly sighing. "We are supposed to start our first course of study aboard the vessel." She said tiredly yawning.

"Get some rest Asa." Usagi said tiredly yawning herself. 'I'm looking forward to our phone call tomorrow.' She tiredly thought as she looked up at the ceiling. 'I hope Seiya answers.' She tearfully thought. 'I need to hear his voice one final time before I leave Kinmoku.' She desperately thought as tears streaked her cheeks.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

"Usagi, your turn." Sorran stated motioning to the phone. "You have three minutes, make it quick." He sternly stated, watching the blonde swiftly walk forwards and quickly dial a number. Softly sighing when the answering machine picked up, she tearfully sighed before speaking. "It's me, I just wanted to let you all know Asa and I are leaving for Alpheratz to start our flight training. I'm not sure when I will get to call again. I miss you all, and I will talk to you again as soon as I can." She said ending the call.

"Asa." Sorran stated, watching her quickly shaking her head.

"I won't need to make a call sir." Asa said watching Sorran nod his head as he crossed her name from his list.

"Alright, we're done, recruits go gather your gear, and meet me at the landing dock in ten minutes." Sorran sternly ordered watching his recruits swiftly turn and exit the room.

Lifting her bag from her bunk, Usagi tearfully sighed as she glanced over at Asa who was also struggling with her emotions. "We're going to be alright, we'll have each other." She said watching Asa tearfully smile at her words.

"I'm scared Usa. Kinmoku has become my home, the last two years. I-" Asa said then heard her friend interrupt her.

"I know how you feel." Usagi tearfully stated as tears streaked her cheek. "Kinmoku has become my home as well. We will return, and when we do, we're going to prove to everyone who has ever doubted us that we were stronger and prevailed over their doubts." She said watching Asa tearfully smile at her words.

"I'm so glad we're doing this together." Asa tearfully stated, quickly embracing her friend.

"Me too, I never would have considered this, if you had not inspired me to do so." Usagi said wiping the tears from her cheeks as she tearfully laughed. "We need to go join our squad before we get into trouble." She said as they pulled from one another's embrace.

* * *

Looking at the rows of small space crafts, Usagi watched as recruits began to board the crafts as they were transported to the large vessel awaiting them just above the atmosphere of the planet.

"Alright recruits, you have your process papers for dismissal." Sorran stated, watching his recruits begin to lift their gear. "It has been an honor training each and every individual here." He said saluting to the recruits. "Congratulations, you're no longer recruits, but warriors of the Star Fleet." He said watching his group salute to him. "Good luck on your next phase of training, and your future endeavors in the Star Fleet."

Watching their spacecraft land, Usagi watched Sorran motion their group forward as the door lowered awaiting their entry. Tearfully glancing back one last time before she boarded the space craft, she quickly found an empty seat and silently sat. Buckling her seatbelt, she watched Asa sit next to her and smiled at her best friend, grateful they would have one another.

"Are you alright Usa?" Asa worriedly asked, watching her friend force a smile as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I was just hoping to actually speak with someone before we left." Usagi said softly sighing in frustration. "I know they're all busy with school and work, I shouldn't be so selfish."

"You're not being selfish Usa." Asa said smiling at her friend's words. Watching the door automatically raise, she smiled as she felt the spacecraft begin to lift. "Can you imagine Usa, we're going to be flying these soon!" She excitedly stated watching her friend smile with excitement as well.

* * *

**(The Following Day)**

_"It's me, I just wanted to let you all know Asa and I are leaving for Alperatz to start our flight training. I'm not sure when I will get to call again. I miss you all, and I will talk to you again as soon as I can."_

Smiling at the message, Seiya softly sighed as the short message soon ended. Hanging up the phone, he turned looking at Michiru who was tearfully smiling. "Thank you for letting me know about the message, it was good to hear her voice."

"I was home when she called, I was out in the pool. I feel so bad that I missed her call." Michiru softly stated.

"It's good though, this way everyone was able to hear her message." Seiya said watching Michiru look up at him and smile at his words.

"Will you be back home this weekend?" Haruka asked, watching him shrugging his shoulders before he spoke.

"Probably not, I don't like being here since she's not home." Seiya said softly sighing. "It's just not the same." Gently clearing his throat, he sighed before looking up at the couple. "Taiki and Yaten will probably be home, I will probably just stay at the palace."

"We miss her too." Michiru softly stated. "Poor Luna, she was an emotional wreck the first week Usagi was gone." She said sadly smiling.

"How is everyone doing?" Seiya asked leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"Busy with their studies, we hardly see much of each other now." Haruka said softly sighing. "Minako and Ami decided to move into the dorms at the university."

"Really?" Seiya asked in surprise.

"Yes, Am was spending most of her time in the library, and Minako has so many projects she's working on. They thought it would be best to be on campus." Michiru said smiling.

"Where's Setsuna-chan?" Seiya asked noticing Haruka and Michiru glance at one another.

"She returned to the time gate. She sensed a slight disruption within the Time Gate, so she is looking into what may have caused it. She said she would probably remain there until Usagi returned home." Michiru said watching Seiya look at her in surprise.

"That's a long time to be away." Seiya said seeing Michiru sadly smile.

"She's always preferred to be alone." Haruka softly stated. "That's why she was appointed to her post as the Guardian of Time."

Looking down when he heard his communication device began to beep, Seiya swiftly lifted the device from its holster and watched as a message appeared on the small screen. "I've got to get back to the palace." He said sighing with frustration. "It was good to see you two." He said before swiftly turning and leaving.

Watching Seiya quickly leave the kitchen, Haruka softly sighed as she looked over at Michiru. "He's right, it's just not the same since Neko-chan has left." She said watching Michiru sadly nod her head in agreement. "I'm just hoping she will still be the same person when she returns home to us."

**To Be Continued in Part 3**

Completed: 9/17/2019

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed A New World: Part 2, keep an eye out for Part 3, the final part of their journey! Please leave a review!**

**If you've enjoyed reading A New World, you may enjoy another completed submission of mine, A New Future. Some of my other submissions also include; A Simple Wish and Choices. I have other completed stories that I will be submitting soon, keep an eye out for them! :)**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


End file.
